


Where He Went

by mb_stortroen1832



Series: It's You and Me, Forever [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyer Secretary, M/M, Meet Again, New York City, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining Enjolras, Reconciliation, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: It's been nine years since their relationship ended, and they haven't seen each other since the day they broke up.Now, in 2015, Grantaire is a successful musician with a boyfriend and Enjolras is the personal assistant/secretary of the best lawyer in New York City and was never able to move on. When they meet again, completely by chance, they only have one night to reconnect.In just a short time, both of them let go of their fears, but what happens when Grantaire is forced to make a choice between the two men who share an equal part of his heart?





	Where He Went

**Author's Note:**

> I started this almost two years ago, but have only finished it recently due to life and my constant editing and revising. The beginning may seem boring, but that's only because I wanted to give you an insight into Enjolras and Grantaire's lives. Trust me, it does pick up.
> 
> WARNING! Grantaire does something in this fic that I do not find acceptable, WHATSOEVER. I can't say what it is because SPOILERS!
> 
> I took a break from writing fanfiction for a while and I’m only just getting back into writing it, so I’m a little rusty and the characters may be OOC, which I apologize for. This is also my first Les Mis fic, so please, be kind. It’s also my first fic ever to feature M/M smut, so bear with me on that, too. This is also only looked at by me. All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or its characters. This wonderful work is owned by Victor Hugo and writers of the musical. Title taken from the book "Where She Went" by Gayle Forman which I don't own either.

Enjolras sat at his desk in Maximilien Lamarque's office, looking over the file of the case that Lamarque was currently handling. Lamarque had asked him to go over the file once more to make sure they didn’t miss any important points before the trial next Thursday. Enjolras was already on his eighth time going over it that night and the hundredth time since the case landed in Lamarque’s office. He had read it over so many times that he had all the details of the case memorized and could explain it in his sleep. His eyes were growing tired that the words were starting to blur together. Enjolras took a small break to rub his eyes and when he removed his hands from his face, he saw Courfeyrac standing in front of his desk, with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Combeferre asked me to come and pull you away from your work. Enj, you've gone over that file a hundred times, with and without Lamarque."

"I know that, Courf. He just asked me to make sure he didn't miss any of the important points."

“Neither of you missed anything. In court next Thursday, Lamarque is going to kick the asses of those sons of bitches. You, on the other hand, need sleep and food. Let’s move it.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but closed the file. He got up from his desk and went into Lamarque’s office to place the file on his desk. When he was walking out of the office, he shut the door and locked it. He made his way back to his desk to grab his red jacket and the tote bag of files that Lamarque needed him to file and make reports about. Enjolras turned the lamp off on his desk and shut the computer down.

“I’m going to go get Thai, you want to come?” Enjolras asked as he put on his coat.

"No, I already ate before I came,” Courfeyrac said. “Speaking of getting dinner. Combeferre and I have this friend. He works at the hospital with 'Ferre. We've told him about you and he's very anxious to meet you. We made a reservation for you two to meet at this great-" Courfeyrac explained and Enjolras rolled his eyes before cutting off what his friend was about to say.

"No." Enjolras said, firmly.

"But-"

"No!"

"Enj, you haven't had a relationship since Grantaire and that was nine years ago." Courfeyrac tried to not notice the way Enjolras' eyes immediately saddened at the mention of his ex-boyfriend.

Enjolras started walking toward the elevator and Courfeyrac followed him. "Courf, I'm not interested in a relationship right now. So, whoever you set me up with, you can call him and cancel." 

"But-" Enjolras gave him his "do-not-even-think-about-it" look and Courfeyrac reluctantly gave in. "Fine, I will, but don't you think it's time to let go of the past and start anew."

 "I know that, Courf. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to. So, will you and ‘Ferre please stop trying to set me up on blind dates. I'm perfectly content with the life I have now." Enjolras said as he hit the down button on the wall near the elevator. Once they stepped inside the elevator, Enjolras hit the first floor button. 

Courfeyrac sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Enj, I'm sorry, but I just want you to be happy. That's it."

"I know, Courf, but let me be happy in my own time." Enjolras told his friend. Courfeyrac nodded and the rest of the elevator ride was ridden in silence. 

They got to the first floor of the building and walked out the front door. It was ten o'clock in the evening, but the streets and sidewalks were still bustling with people as Enjolras tried to hail a taxi. When Enjolras moved to New York City, he promised himself that he would never drive in the city and would either ride the subway or take a taxi. As Enjolras attempted to hail his taxi home, Courfeyrac noticed one of the headlines of a newspaper on the newsstand outside the building. It read: _World's Biggest Rock Star to Perform Two Sold-out Shows at Madison Square Garden_ , with a picture of the musician underneath, playing his guitar, with his dark curly hair hanging in front of his eyes. Courfeyrac would know the rock star anywhere.

Grantaire.

 Courfeyrac walked up to the newsstand and asked the man for the paper. He walked back to where Enjolras was standing with a glum look on his face.

"What is it, Courf?" Enjolras asked, concern filling his voice and Courfeyrac held up the paper for him to see, and then started to read the article. 

_World's Biggest Rock Star to Perform Two Sold-out Shows at Madison Square Garden_

_Grantaire, or "R" as he is known professionally, will be performing at Madison Square Garden as part of his “Me, Myself, and I” tour to promote his new album of the same name. The concerts will be taking place on Thursday, October 8th and Friday, October 9 th, 2015 at 8 P.M. The concerts have been sold out since 15 minutes after the tickets went on sale nine months ago._

_Grantaire has been loved by people worldwide from the moment his first album "Green Lady" hit the stands nine years ago. Since then, the rock star has had 15 number one hits on the Billboard Charts. His latest single "All or Nothing" has been #1 on the charts and iTunes for the past twelve consecutive weeks.  He's won 13 American Music Awards, 9 MTV Music Awards, 6 Grammy Awards, and the Golden Globe Award and Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Suddenly Everything was New" for the 2013 film "Pictures of You" which was a collaboration with up and coming singer/songwriter and boyfriend, Colin Wilde, whom he met when they were co-writing his third album "Domino". He has accomplished all of this before the age of 30._

_Grantaire is scheduled to appear on_ Good Morning America _the morning of October 9th._

Courfeyrac finished reading the article and looked up at Enjolras, who looked like it didn’t matter to him, but Courfeyrac knew deep down that it did. A taxi finally stopped – after five that hadn’t – and Enjolras walked to it and opened the door. "Are you alright?" Courfeyrac asked as he leaned up against the door as Enjolras got in.

After nine years, Grantaire was still a touchy subject for his best friend that much was clear anytime someone mentioned him, Enjolras got a sad look in his eyes. Enjolras tried to put on a front that showed that he didn’t care about the very famous rock star, but Combeferre and Courfeyrac could see through him. It didn’t help that the breakup had left Enjolras with a heart smashed into a million pieces and walls around his broken heart that were sky high and miles wide that no one, not even Combeferre or Courfeyrac – his two best friends since the first grade – could break through. Courfeyrac suspected that the only one who could break through them was the person who caused them to be built in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing like I haven't seen or read before."

"I know, but the mention of Col-" he was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"Courf, I said, I'm fine. He's moved on, I get it, and just because I haven't doesn't mean that I don't want him to be happy, okay?" Enjolras shooed Courfeyrac off the door. "I'll see you later, alright? Tell 'Ferre that I said 'hi' and give Abby a kiss from Uncle Enj." Enjolras told his friend as he closed the door. He told the driver the address and the taxi took off, leaving Courfeyrac standing on the sidewalk.

***

Enjolras got to his apartment with a bag of Thai food and the tote bag in hand. He placed both bags on the floor as he took off his shoes, placed his jacket on the coat rack, and set his keys in the bowl near the front door. He grabbed his bag of Thai as he made his way to the kitchen. Enjolras grabbed a fork and a glass of water before walking into the living room to turn on the TV to watch the news. As Enjolras watched, he took out his food and started to eat.

The news, however, couldn’t keep his attention because his mind kept drifting back to the article Courfeyrac had read him. He knew that Grantaire moved on. He accepted it. He was genuinely happy for him as he had told Courfeyrac. Being happy for him, though, still didn't stop the ache in his chest every time he thought about it or saw a picture of Grantaire and Colin in a magazine or when Colin was mentioned in the interviews that Grantaire did. They may have broken up nine years ago, but Enjolras was still very much in love with Grantaire.

He gave up on paying attention to the news, so he turned off the TV and ate his food in silence. When he was done eating, he set the containers on the coffee table. He stood up from the couch to go to the bookshelf and grab the photo album that Cosette had given him on their 19th birthday.

Enjolras sat back down on the couch and opened it up and read the message on the front: " _Happy 19th Birthday, Big Brother (by only five minutes)!! I hope you enjoy this scrapbook of all your high school memories! Love, Cosette!"_  He then turned the page. The first picture was a group picture on graduation of him and his friends. It had been taken right after the throwing of graduation caps in the air and everyone had big smiles on their faces. As he looked at the picture, he smiled, but the smile was filled with nostalgia.

His group of friends had drifted apart in the years following their high school graduation, and if Enjolras was being honest, the cause of that was probably his breakup with Grantaire. Combeferre and Courfeyrac lived in New York and had been married for three years and have a daughter, who they adopted, a four-year-old named Abigail (or Abby as she was nicknamed); Marius and Cosette had been married for six years and with a five-year old son named Dimitri, three-year old daughter named Genevieve, and Cosette was pregnant once again and they lived in Boston; Feuilly also lived in Boston, working at a company that makes computers and living with his girlfriend, Vanessa. Enjolras believed that Jehan and Bahorel were members of Grantaire’s team. Éponine, he knew was a member of his band. He had no clue what happened to Joly, Bossuet, or Musichetta, but figured that they were still together.

He turned the page again which was filled with pictures from his 17th birthday party that he let Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Grantaire throw him reluctantly. His favorite picture on the page was the one of Grantaire's arms wrapped around his neck and he was kissing his cheek. Enjolras had a dazzling smile on his face because of how happy he felt when Joly had snapped the picture. Which had been right after Enjolras blew out the candles on the cake. At the time of his 17th birthday, he and Grantaire had been dating for almost a year. Enjolras continued to flip through the album and as he looked he began to realize that more than half the photos were of him and Grantaire.

When he finally got to the pictures of their senior prom, Enjolras was hit with another wave of nostalgia. That had been one of the best nights of his life, despite him not wanting to even go in the first place. One of his favorite pictures was the picture his and Cosette's mother had taken before they went to the school. It was a picture of him, Grantaire, Marius, and Cosette in their prom attire – Grantaire stood in front of him and Enjolras had his arms wrapped around Grantaire's shoulders and their hands intertwined; Marius and Cosette were in the traditional arms around the waist, resting on stomach pose. The album ended with pictures of graduation and the summer. The last couple pictures were of the camping trip Enjolras, Grantaire, and their friends had gone on a few weeks before Grantaire broke up with him. 

The story of the break up was a simple one. Five days before Enjolras was supposed to leave San Francisco for New York to go to college at Columbia University, Grantaire came to his house and told him that they needed to talk. Grantaire’s reasoning for the breakup was they were going in different directions and Enjolras would be living in New York City and Grantaire would be living in Los Angeles and Grantaire didn't want to deal with the stress of a long-distance relationship. Enjolras had wanted to try, but Grantaire told him it wasn't up for discussion and they broke up just like that. Enjolras left for New York City, the very next day, with not so much as a goodbye from Grantaire. He had tried to call him and had left a message, but there was no reply. Years later, Enjolras had his degree in law and was working for one of the most successful lawyers in New York City and Grantaire was one of Hollywood's biggest stars.

Enjolras knew his relationship with Grantaire had never been easy, but the love he had for him was the most real and honest thing he had ever felt. When he first met Grantaire – the first day of his freshmen year of high school in the fall of 2002 – he had thought that Grantaire was the most infuriating person he ever met. He was cynical, sarcastic, loud, and just down right annoying. They were at each other’s throats in and out of class. They had spent more time in the principal’s office and in detention than anyone else in just the first two months of the school year. It was in detention that they had come to a mutual agreement and started to become friends. After a while, Enjolras started to realize that he liked him more than a friend. It was another year of fights, mutual pining, Grantaire going to rehab, and dancing around each other before they got together in December of 2003. Then, they were together through most of the sophomore year and all of their junior, and senior years. It was senior year that everything started to fall apart. They were starting to realize that they were headed down different paths and had tried to ignore it, desperate to continue their relationship, but when Grantaire got his record deal with his label and Enjolras got his acceptance letter, they couldn't ignore it anymore. They still loved each other fiercely, but they ended up fighting more and more, until finally it all came to a head the day Grantaire broke up with him. 

Enjolras closed the scrapbook, not able to look at it anymore, and placed it on the coffee table. He put the food back in the takeout bag, and took the bag and his dirty dishes into the kitchen. When he was done putting the leftover food away, he walked to his bedroom and grabbed his pajamas. After he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, Enjolras crawled into bed, pushing all thoughts of Grantaire and their relationship out of his head as he drifted to sleep.

***

Grantaire sat in the makeup chair, backstage at  _Good Morning America,_ preparing himself for his interview with Robin Roberts. His manager, Chris Frost, stood off to the side, talking with one of the technical producers. The show was due to start in a few minutes and everyone was making sure everything was in place. Chris walked up to him and patted his shoulder. 

"Ready?"

"This isn't my first rodeo. Of course, I'm ready, but I also just want to get this done and over with."

Chris sighed, "R, it'll be done as quickly your other interviews. Then, you can go back to the hotel, take a nap, and prepare for the concert tonight."

R rolled his eyes, "Great," He shooed the makeup lady away and leaned back in the chair. "I just want this fucking tour to be over."

"Six more venues, and it's over," Grantaire sighed and closed his eyes. Chris continued to ramble about his schedule over the next couple of days. "After tonight's concert at Madison Square Garden, you'll go back to the hotel to get some sleep. Then, tomorrow, we'll wake up at five and get to the airport around six, but our flight doesn't leave until 8:45, so we'll have a little wait at the airport, but that's okay. Then, we should land in Chicago around 12:15. You have the time from the time we la-"

"Chris, I really don't need my schedule for tomorrow read to me now, especially when today has just barely begun." Grantaire snapped, with his eyes still closed. He knew that he had been snappy all morning with Chris, the production crew, the limo driver, and pretty much just anyone he’s come across. Grantaire felt bad about, but the stress of the tour was starting to take its toll on him. It had been going since May with 58 tour dates in the United States. It was the shortest tour that Grantaire had ever done since his career started because for this tour he had decided not to go overseas. Out of the 58 dates, he was only on show 47. _Only six more venues, and then I’m able to go home._ Grantaire thought as he opened his eyes.

"Alright fine. Oh, by the way, Colin texted." Chris told him, handing R his phone. 

R grinned widely as he took the phone and unlocked it. He went to his messages and saw Colin's text. He smile grew when he read the message

**5:36 a.m. Colin: Good morning, love. Hope the appearance on GMA goes well. Have fun tonight at the concert. I love you! :)**

**7:47 a.m. Grantaire: Good morning to you, C. Just checked my phone now, so I didn't get this until now. Sorry! :( I will! Love you, too!**

Grantaire sent the message and locked his phone again. He knew that Colin was asleep by now. Colin had decided to stay in Los Angeles while Grantaire toured the country. Colin was supposed to meet him when he played in Las Vegas in one week, and then he'd finish the rest of the tour with Colin on the road with him, but Grantaire was getting impatient. They hadn’t seen each other since before the tour started and phone calls, texting, and Skype just weren't cutting it for either of them anymore.

The show was starting, but Grantaire still had an hour before he made his appearance. He sat in his chair and waited for his time on the show. Grantaire spent the time waiting by scrolling through Twitter. He tweeted to his 62.4 million followers that he was sitting backstage at  _Good Morning America_ and that he was excited to play Madison Square Garden again that night. He also scrolled through his notifications to send replies to his fans. It was impossible for him to reply to every single one of them, but he tried his best to make a certain number of them happy. He loved his fans and he thanked them every day that they allowed him to do what he loved.

He was still scrolling through Twitter when the cameraman came up to him telling him that after the commercial, he'd be on. He gave his phone back to Chris and followed the cameraman. Grantaire walked onto the set, shook hands with Robin Roberts, and then sat down. The stage manager started the countdown, signaling the show was about to come back. He silently said "one" and pointed.

"And we're back with our second guest of the day. This man has won the hearts of millions all over the world since his career started in late 2006. His fifth album, "Me, Myself, and I" has sold over seven million copies since its release in November of last year, and the single "All or Nothing" has been number one on the Billboard Charts and iTunes for the past twelve weeks. He is currently on his fourth concert tour, the “Me, Myself, and I” Tour. Tonight, he will be playing another sold out show at Madison Square Garden and we are very excited to have him with us this morning. We welcome Hollywood’s biggest star. Grantaire.” Robin turned from the camera to face Grantaire. “How are you, Grantaire? And thanks for being here."

"Thank you for having me. I'm great. Excited to be here in this wonderful city." Grantaire said with a smile.

"Let’s start with asking about the concert tonight, what was your reaction when you learned that it had been sold out only 15 minutes after tickets went on sale?"

Grantaire shifted in his seat and said, "I was amazed. My fans are the reason I'm able to do what I've always dreamed of doing, so knowing that they were as excited was the most amazing feeling in the world."

"How has the tour been going, so far? You have what six venues to play, and then it's over." Robin said.

"Yes, six venues,” he said. “The tour's been great. It's not always my favorite thing in the world because of the constant traveling and staying at a number of different hotels, but hearing the fans scream every night, even before I go on stage, makes it all worth it."

Robin nodded and then read the next question off the card, "This has been your fourth tour, what has made this concert different from all the others?"

Grantaire tried to think of things, but couldn’t think of very many, "The only big change I can think of is that I didn’t go overseas. Every other tour that I’ve done I have gone to Asia, Oceania, and London, but this one I didn’t."

“Was that your decision or someone else’s?” Robin asked, resting her fingers against her chin.

“It was mine. I told my manager, Chris, that I didn’t want to go overseas. I wanted to keep this one strictly in the U.S. and Canada. He then took care of the rest.” Grantaire explained, forcing a smile for the camera.

"All your albums were all co-written with somebody. Your third album and second collaboration, "Domino", was co-written by you and your boyfriend, Colin Wilde, who we will be talking more about in a couple minutes," Grantaire turned bright red. "The only two that were written strictly by yourself was your debut album and this one. Why was that?" Robin asked. 

Grantaire shrugged, "My debut album was mostly written during my senior year of high school, and then recorded during the same time. This one was different, however. I always knew that I wanted to title an album "Me, Myself, and I", but the only way that I knew I could do that was by writing songs based on my life. My childhood, my high school years, my friends and band, my drinking problem, my past loves, and my relationship with Colin. I didn't want this album as a collaboration mainly because of it being so personal."

Robin nodded, "I see. This album also seems to be the biggest hit with your fans, why do you think that is?"

"I think, it's because of the album being about me. Every song on "Me, Myself, and I" is based on something I went through, so I'm sure that my fans can find at least one song on the album that they relate to."

"Because this one was based on your life, what song do you think was the most difficult to write?"

Grantaire thought about it for a moment, "I'd say the most difficult one to write was probably the song titled "The Leader in Red". That was about my ex-boyfriend from high school and my break up with him was not the easiest thing to go through. It kind of sent me in a downward spiral," Grantaire hated to bring Enjolras up because the memory of the relationship was still painful. He got off the subject as quickly as he could. "I'm not revealing any details about our relationship for the sake of his privacy, but it was hard to write that because he was my last real relationship before Colin." 

Robin smiled, "Since you brought him up, how are things with Colin? He just released his own debut album, a couple of months ago."

Grantaire smiled, "Yes, he did and that was very exciting. Colin is doing great. He's in L.A., right now. I haven't seen him since the tour started, so that's hard for both of us. He is, however, planning on joining me when I play in Las Vegas, and then he'll finish the rest of the tour with me."

"That'll be nice after a long six months of not seeing each other," Grantaire nodded. "There's been a lot of speculation about when the two of you will get engaged. Are you guys thinking about that, yet?"

Grantaire’s smile slowly started to fade. He just wished everyone would stop with the speculation of them being engaged. They had never talked about marriage, but one thing he did know for sure was that neither of them were ready for it. "No, we are not engaged and we won't be for a very long time. We've only been together for two years, marriage is the farthest thing from both our minds. He's just released his album and he wants to focus on that. I want to focus on ending the tour and my next album. We are very comfortable with the way things are now. Maybe in the next few years or so, you'll hear something. Definitely not now.”

"Okay, well, we look forward to the announcement when it happens," Robin smiled at him and Grantaire nodded. "Well, that's all the time we have for, so R, thank you for being here today and let me just say, I don't think I've ever seen a group of fans love anything, as much your fans love you." Robin said, gesturing towards the window where you could see out into Times Square and see the fans gathered in the street, outside of the studio, waving crazily. "I can say for all of us, here and watching at home, that we look forward to watching your career as it continues to rise. I hope you have a wonderful time playing at Madison Square Garden again tonight."

Grantaire smiled, "Thank you. I’m excited and I hope my fans who are coming to the show are as well.”

"We always love having you here, Grantaire." 

"Thank you for having me." 

Robin turned to the camera and said, "We'll be right back."

The camera man signaled that they were off the air. Grantaire and Robin stood up and shook hands again. She thanked him again for being there, and so did the others who were part of  _Good Morning America._ Then, Grantaire walked backstage where Chris was waiting for him. 

"Good job. Though, next time try not to have your answers sound so forced." Chris said as he patted him on the back. 

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you try being constantly asked when you and your significant other are going to get engaged, and then having to keep from going on a tangent about the lack of privacy in this business." he snapped at Chris.

Chris raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm happily married, with three kids remember."

"Yeah, whatever. It gets very annoying, especially when Colin and I haven't even remotely thought about the concept of marriage."

"I know that. Let's head out."

Grantaire walked to grab his bag and beanie from the chair he was sitting in earlier. Chris, who was on the phone to tell the chauffeur to bring the car around, handed him his phone.

They walked out the studio door and Grantaire, being the type of celebrity who liked to interact with fans, walked straight to the ones waiting on the street. He made his way down the line, signing autographs, taking pictures, and generally just talking to the fans. Asking them who had been at the concert the night before and who was going to be at the concert that night and saying thank you to those who were. He told the ones that said they couldn’t make it that he appreciated them coming to see him here. Each and every one expressed their love for him and it warmed Grantaire’s heart and melted some of his mood that he had been in. Especially when one girl started crying when he walked up to her and Grantaire had no idea what to do, other than to say that it was okay and hug her. Chris, even though he knew that Grantaire loved spending time with his fans, told him that they had to leave because they had places to be. He quickly finished going through the line, said thank you again and sorry to the ones he wasn’t able to get to, and he told them that he loved them one last time. Finally, he and Chris started walking down the street to the limo. 

Once they were in the limo, Grantaire sighed and chuckled, "In the nine years that I've been doing this, I think that I've only ever come across maybe one or two fans who were actually brought tears upon meeting me."

"Hey, at least, you handled it with grace and she finally calmed down after you signed her picture for her and hugged her. She was composed enough to take your picture," Chris told him and Grantaire chuckled again. "We are headed to the hotel to settle in there, and then around one, we have to head to the Garden for sound check and any songs you need to rehearse. Then, around four, I'll go and get you and the band something to eat, so you can eat before the concert or while you get ready. Sound good?"

"Yeah, whatever. As long as I'm able to take at least a two hour nap when we get to the hotel."

Chris nodded, "Yes, you can take a nap, but be prepared for a rude awakening if you’re not up when you're alarm goes off at 12:15."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Grantaire settled into the back seat of the car and closed his eyes.

***

Enjolras woke in the morning to the sound of car horns, thanks to the window in his bedroom being open. Normally, he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring, but every once in a while, car horns would wake him up before his alarm. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. It was only 6:30 a.m. He groaned and rolled back over. Enjolras didn't have to be at work until 10. He was about to go back to sleep until he remembered that Grantaire was going to be on  _Good Morning America._  He got out of bed and walked into his kitchen. Enjolras got a bowl of cereal for breakfast because he was incapable of cooking anything without burning it – which is why he always ate microwave dinners, takeout, or at the diner down the street from his apartment. He never cooked, but always made sure to have fresh milk for his cereal and coffee. Enjolras sat in front of the TV to watch GMA while eating his Honey Nut Cheerios and drinking his coffee. He never cared much for morning talk shows. Enjolras only watched them if Grantaire was on, just for the sake of seeing him.

When he first appeared, Enjolras had to take a deep breath to control his breathing. The man looked wonderful. Enjolras didn't know if it was only him or if his ex-boyfriend kept growing more beautiful every time he saw him. His smile was radiant. As he watched, Enjolras tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

Grantaire eventually mentioned his inspiration for his newest album. When it was first revealed that his fifth album was going to be about his life, Enjolras had been nervous. He had no doubt there would be a song on the album about him and of course, there had been. The lyrics of “The Leader in Red” explained his relationship with Grantaire perfectly. It had brought tears to Enjolras' eyes the first time he heard it. What made him do a double take was Grantaire telling Robin that their breakup had sent him on a downward spiral. It made him confused because when Grantaire broke up with him, he kept saying that this was what he wanted and it was for the best. Hell, he didn’t even shed a single tear while Enjolras had been desperately trying to hold his back. Hearing Grantaire admit it hadn’t been easy made him question if he had even truly wanted it.

Eventually, Robin mentioned Colin, and Enjolras did his best to ignore the way his heart ached and stomach twisted at the smile Grantaire had at the mention of his boyfriend. It made him long for the way that Grantaire would smile at him during their high school days, but those days were long gone, and there was nothing he could do about it and he had to accept it. Just like he accepted that Colin was the one that his ex-boyfriend had given his heart to. He was grateful for Colin, he made Grantaire happy and that was all Enjolras wanted for him. For the man that he loved to be happy. His own happiness be damned.

The interview eventually ended and Enjolras turned off the TV. He stood up and took his bowl to the kitchen along with his coffee mug. Then, he went to go take a shower and get ready for work. When he got dressed, he put on clothes that were still office friendly, but also comfortable because by Lamarque’s own rule Friday was known as “Comfortable Clothing Day”.

***

Enjolras walked out of Lamarque's law firm at around 8:45 that night and walked to the closest coffee shop, which was the Café Musain. When he got there, he walked up to the counter and asked for a coffee with milk and sugar. There were only four other people in there, but he wanted to be as far away from people as possible, so he decided to take a seat at the table sitting in the far right corner. He sat down and took out the paperwork that Lamarque had given him to finish, along with his laptop. Enjolras got right to work, taking a sip of his coffee every so often.

***

Grantaire walked off the stage after the encore of his concert. Chris handed him his water and a towel as they followed his main bodyguard, Bahorel, and another bodyguard to his dressing room. He loved having some of his high school friends as part of his team. Bahorel was his main bodyguard, Jehan was his stylist, and Éponine was the keyboard player and background singer in his band. Having those three going through this experience with him made it so much easier because he knew they’d always be there for him, no matter what.

They got to his dressing room and Chris told him that he was going to make sure that the limo was ready while Bahorel stood guard outside the door. When he was inside the dressing room, Grantaire removed the t-shirt he was wearing and grabbed the damp washcloth that Jehan had waiting for him. After wiping himself of sweat from his forehead and chest, Jehan handed him a new t-shirt and grabbed his jacket and held it up for him to put on. Once he was all ready to go, he grabbed his bag and phone. He saw another message from Colin and smiled.

**9:22 p.m. Colin: Hey, love! :) Hope the concert is going well. Call me after you’re back in the hotel? I miss hearing your voice.**

**10:05 p.m. Grantaire: It was amazing. The crowd went crazy.  Will do! I know, me too.**

**10:06 p.m. Colin: Good. One more stop until Vegas. I've missed you, so much.**

**10:06 p.m. Grantaire: I can't wait! Talking to you through Skype, texting, and calling, doesn't help how much I miss you.**

**10:07 p.m. Colin: I know, exactly how you feel, but soon, I'll see you.**

**10:07 p.m. Grantaire: Yay!!**

There was a knock on the door and Bahorel yelling that the limo was ready to go. Grantaire called back. "Okay!"

**10:08 p.m. Grantaire: Hey, the limo is ready. So, I have to go. I'll call you later! Love you!**

Grantaire walked out the dressing room, immediately being surrounded by security, with Bahorel in front of him with Chris. They all walked towards the back door of the Garden. When they got outside, his fans were already waiting to see him. As they made their way to the limo, Grantaire signed a few autographs and took a few pictures, but mostly just waved to the crowd. They eventually made it to the limo and before R got in, he turned around and waved and blew kisses to the crowd.

"I love you, all! Thank you for coming and goodnight!" Grantaire yelled and slid into the limo. Chris slid in next to him and Bahorel got in the front seat. They closed the doors and left Madison Square Garden. 

When they got back to the hotel and up to the penthouse that Grantaire was staying in, he immediately took off his jacket and walked to his suitcase, which was still sitting next to the couch, since that was as far as he got when they arrived that morning. Grantaire laid it down and opened it up. He grabbed his warmest hoodie and his beanie before closing it up again. He set his shoulder bag on the floor, opened it up, and grabbed his sunglasses.

He needed fresh air. To be in an area where he wasn't constantly watched by people. That was the one thing he hated the most about being famous. No privacy. The constant paparazzi. Every magazine he looked at there was always a picture of him that he didn't know had been taken. Picture of just him or picture of him and Colin, it didn’t matter. Someone always snapped a picture.  

When he stood back up, Grantaire made sure that he had his wallet and key card to get back into the hotel room. He did all this while Chris paced the balcony as he talked on the phone. Grantaire hoped to be able to make it out of the room, undetected, but of course, he had no such luck because just as he started making his way to the door, Chris looked up.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked as he hung up the call.

"Out."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest, "R, we have to be up at five. You can't just leave."

"Chris, I'm just going to go get fresh air. Maybe take a very short walk. I'll be back soon. The day after tomorrow is a rest day, so I can rest then." Grantaire said, opening up the door. 

"How do you plan to disguise yourself?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes as he held up his beanie, sunglasses, and hoodie, "With these. I'll see you later," He opened the door and started to walk out, but stopped and turned back to say "Oh, and you better not have 'Rel, follow me." He then let the door close. 

He walked to the elevator and put on his beanie and pulled the hood up on the hoodie. Grantaire pressed the first floor button. He put his sunglasses on right before the elevator doors opened. Bahorel was standing at the entrance of the hotel and to avoid him, Grantaire turned and asked one of the workers where the back entrance was located. The worker pointed in the direction and Grantaire said ‘thank you’ and walked away. He walked out the door and started walking down the sidewalk. After he was far enough away from the hotel, Grantaire got his phone out and called Colin. His boyfriend picked up after the second ring. 

 _"Hey, rock star."_ Colin said and Grantaire felt his heart start to beat rapidly at the sound of his partner's voice. 

"Hey! What's up? Were you waiting by your phone for my call?" Grantaire teased.

_"No...Okay, yes. I was waiting impatiently to hear the sound of your voice. I'm just sitting on my bed, thinking about how I can't wait to see you. L.A. hasn't been the same without you, R."_

Grantaire sighed, "I know. This tour has been really hard without having you with me, but I understand why you couldn't be. Did you watch the GMA interview?"

He heard Colin chuckle on the other line,  _"Yes, I did. It was funny, after you told Robin that we weren't engaged, I thought I could hear the cries of a bunch of “Golin” fangirls."_ Grantaire could hear the air quotes Colin put around “Golin”. The fans and media that were the most invested in their relationship had dubbed it “Golin”, even before they started dating. Grantaire and Colin didn’t mind, they actually enjoyed laughing about it.

Grantaire laughed and stopped to stand with his back against a brick wall, “They will not stop, will they?” He said as continued laughing.

 _"No, they won’t,”_  Colin said.  _“So, how are you?”_

"I'm fine. The concert was amazing. The crowd was screaming so loud, I doubt they even heard what I was saying,” Grantaire said. He was racking through his brain to find something to say before remembering what happened with the crying fan that morning. He knew that Colin would get a kick out of it. “Oh, you’ll find this absolutely hilarious. After I got out of GMA, I walked up to the fans on the street and there was one girl who literally started crying. Hysterically," He could hear Colin laughing. "I didn't know what to do. So all I could think of to do was to say that it was okay and hug her. I felt so embarrassed." Colin just kept right on laughing. "In all the time that I have been in this business that has only happened to me twice. Today, and then when you and I were walking to go grab some lunch in L.A. after we started dating and a couple of fans came up to us and one literally starting sobbing when I signed my autograph for her." Grantaire looked around and he saw a coffee shop called “Cafe Musain” across the street and saw that it was open for another hour, and started to walk to it. 

 _"That was the first time, I ever witnessed that. I couldn't believe it. I always thought other celebrities exaggerated when they said that, but apparently not."_ All of sudden as Grantaire walked, there was a car honk and Colin heard it.  _"Where are you? I thought you were going to the hotel."_

Grantaire sighed, "I was at the hotel, but I wanted to go for a walk. Get fresh air. Maybe find a coffee shop. So, that's what I'm doing now." He said as he crossed the street. 

 _"I see. Just make sure you get a goodnight's sleep. Also, make sure you eat something. Please."_   Colin said and Grantaire had to smile at the concern Colin had in his voice. 

"I promise that I will," Grantaire came up to the front door of the coffee shop and stopped before he could open the door. "Hey, can I call you back when I get back to the hotel?" 

_"Sure. I'll talk to you later. I love you."_

"I love you, too. Bye." Grantaire hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He opened the door, walked in, and pulled down his hood. As he walked to the counter, he failed to notice the curly haired blonde man sitting in the corner of the shop. "Can I get a hot chocolate with extra whip cream?" he asked the young girl behind the counter.

"Coming right up." she turned back and walked to make his drink.

"Thanks." Grantaire put his hand in the pockets of his hoodie. 

The young girl walked back to the counter with his drink, "Here you go," She handed him his drink. "I'm sorry, but you look very familiar, even with the glasses. Do I know you?"

Grantaire felt a slight panic at the thought of being recognized, "No, I don't think so. I'm just passing by," She seemed to take that answer. "How much do I owe you?"

She looked at the screen where she clocked it in. "Um...$2.25."

Grantaire nodded as he set down his hot chocolate and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out the lowest dollar bill he had, which was a 10, and handed the money to the girl and told her to keep the change. She beamed at that and walked to the back. Once he was sure that, he could still see her, but she couldn’t see him, he removed his sunglasses. Grantaire picked his drink up again and turned around. His skimmed around the coffee shop as he lifted his hand to take a sip of the hot chocolate. Grantaire’s eyes and body froze when he got to the far right corner and all thoughts of Colin, the tour, and his career left his brain. For sitting there, looking right at him was Enjolras…

***

As the night wore on, Enjolras continued to type furiously on the keyboard of his laptop. He was so in the zone that he didn't even notice that the customers that were in shop when he walked in, had already left or that the workers were starting to clean up because it was soon closing time. He took a break for a second and picked up his – now cold – coffee. Enjolras lifted it to his lips and grimaced at the taste. He checked the time: _10:56_ and decided it was quitting time. Enjolras closed the file and saved the document he was working on and shut down his laptop. As Enjolras was placing the laptop back in his bag, he noticed someone standing outside the door, talking on the phone. He watched the man as he smiled and removed his phone from his ear and walked inside.

The man pulled down his hood from his hoodie and Enjolras had to do his best not to gasp. He would know that faded dark green beanie anywhere.

Grantaire.

Grantaire walked up to the counter and Enjolras didn't even have to listen to know what he was asking for. Hot chocolate with extra whip cream. It was his go-to drink after he was done performing.

Enjolras could see the girl behind the counter, trying to figure out who the man was, but Grantaire must have brushed off the question because her eyes turned back to the screen. He saw the girl beam, turn around, and walk into the kitchen. Enjolras could see Grantaire watching the girl before he reached up and removed his sunglasses. Grantaire picked up his drink and turned around.

Grantaire froze with the cup halfway to his lips when he saw him. Enjolras tried to ignore the way his heart started to hammer in his chest. Grantaire shook himself out of his shock and started to walk toward him. Enjolras turned back to zipping up his laptop bag and put the file in the back pocket of the bag. When he looked up, Grantaire was standing right next to his table with a small smile on his face. 

"Hi, Enjolras." he whispered so quietly that Enjolras barely heard him. 

Enjolras returned the small smile and replied, "Hi." 

Grantaire gestured to the chair next to him, "Do you mind if I?"

He shook his head and said, "No, please. Sit." 

Grantaire pulled out the chair and sat down. Enjolras tried to ignore how awkward this was. He never realized how angry he still was with Grantaire, yet still so in love with him, until he saw him standing right in front of him.

"So, Enjolras, how are you?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras cleared his throat, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, "I'm good. You?"  He  _really_  hated small talk because he never knew how to go about it. Especially, with his ex-boyfriend.

"I'm good. Tired, but well," He took another sip of his hot chocolate. "How's your sister and Marius?"

"They're good. They live in Boston now and have been married for seven years, and they a five-year old son, a three-year old daughter, and Cosette's pregnant again."

Grantaire smiled, "That's wonderful. Tell them, I said 'hi', please," Enjolras nodded. "And how's Combeferre and Courfeyrac?"

Enjolras had to try really hard to stop himself from asking if they didn't do the whole small talk thing, but restrained himself, "They're good. They've been married for three years, and have a four-year old adoptive daughter.  Combeferre is doing his residency at the Bellevue Hospital and Courfeyrac is the stay-at-home dad until she goes to school," Enjolras told Grantaire and he nodded. "And before, you ask, Feuilly is doing well, as far as I know. He lives in Boston with his girlfriend named Vanessa and works for a company that makes computers." 

"Okay. That's good for them." Grantaire said as he shifted in his seat. Clearly, feeling just as awkward as he did. He took another sip of his drink. 

They spent the next couple minutes making small talk. Enjolras asked Grantaire how the rest of their friends were. Grantaire told him that Bahorel was part of his security detail, Jehan was his stylist, and Éponine was part of his band. Grantaire also told him that Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta were now living in Washington State. Joly was working as a doctor in a hospital, Bossuet worked as a DJ, and Musichetta a bartender. They also have twin girls, Madison and Catherine. Enjolras told Grantaire that he was now working as the assistant for one of New York's law firms.

In a desperate attempt to get out of that coffee shop, so he could feel like he was breathing again, Enjolras checked his phone for the time. He looked at Grantaire, "It's late and I have to get home," He stood up and threw his computer bag over his shoulder. "It was great seeing you." Enjolras said as he headed towards the nearest trash can to throw his coffee away, and then headed out the door. Enjolras took a deep breath when he was out the door. He started walking down the street as fast he could. When he heard rushed footsteps, Enjolras didn’t need to turn his head to know that Grantaire was chasing after him.

"Enjolras! Enjolras! Wait!" Grantaire called and when he got to Enjolras, he grabbed the crook of his elbow to stop him. Enjolras turned to face Grantaire. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten since before the concert and I'm starving."

Enjolras gave a small sad smile, "Grantaire, I don't know. You probably have to get up early. Not to mention you have a boyfriend."

Grantaire breathed a laugh, "I'm not asking you out on a date. I'm asking as a friend that wishes to catch up. So, what do you say?"

Enjolras' brain was screaming that this was a bad idea.  _This man broke your heart and left you pining for him for nine years. This is very, very, very bad idea._  But, his heart was screaming the complete opposite at him.  _This is your chance to get closure and the answers you need in order to move on. Do it! Do it! Do it!_ He looked up at Grantaire, whose eyes were filled with hope as he continued his internal battle. He finally relented and went with what his heart was telling him. "Fine, yes, I'm hungry," Grantaire smiled. "Come on, we can go to Times Square. Most of the restaurants are fast food, but they are open 24 hours. It'll be busy though because all the Broadway shows get over around this time of night." Enjolras started walking towards the subway.

"What? No taxi?"

"No taxi. We're taking the subway. You aren't going to get pampered when you're with me, rock star. Come on. If you want to keep your identity a secret, you better put your sunglasses back on." Grantaire takes his advice and puts them back on.

Grantaire started following Enjolras to the nearest subway that would take them to Times Square. He knew he told Chris that he'd be back soon and Colin that he'd call him back when he got back to the hotel, but that was before he saw his ex-boyfriend in a coffee shop. He just prayed that he wasn't going to regret this for he knew that Enjolras wouldn't be able to avoid the elephant in the room for the whole night. 

***

"So, how was your first subway ride?" Enjolras asked as they got off the subway and started walking up the stairs to the streets of Times Square.

On their subway ride, every time the subway would stop, Grantaire would loosen his grip on the handle bar he was holding, only to forget to tighten it when the subway started to move again causing him to lose his balance and Enjolras to chuckle.

Grantaire smiled brightly before saying, "It was fun. I wasn't expecting it to be that fun. That was the probably the most fun I’ve ever had being transported from one place to another, despite being thrown back and forth for not holding on. How did that not happen to you?”

“It didn’t happen to me because I’ve lived in this city for nine years, so I know to hold on when I’m taking the subway.” Enjolras chuckled. "What is there no metro station in L.A.?"

"There is, but I mostly travel by limo," Grantaire explained. "So, where are we going?" 

"I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

"Look, I know, you're against capitalism and all that shit, but I've been craving McDonald's fries since I got to this goddamned city."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him, "I think, I can live with eating one meal from that place." Grantaire beamed and Enjolras ignored the way his heart fluttered at seeing that smile.

They walked to the McDonald's on Broadway. When they walked in, it was as packed as Enjolras expected it would be. He could see Playbills in more than half the hands of the people in the restaurant. As they stood in line, thankfully, no one noticed that a famous rock star was standing right next to a man in nice looking jeans and a button down shirt with a computer bag over his shoulder. 

Enjolras had no idea what to think about this situation. He knew that he needed to talk to Grantaire about what happened between them because that was basically the whole reason why he agreed, but it had always been hard for them to have a discussion without it turning into a full blown argument.

When they would fight, it would always end with one of them storming out and not talking to each other for days. They would either be forced to talk to one another because their friends would stage an intervention or one of them would tell the other that they needed to talk. They would talk and reconcile. Obviously, the conversation that they needed to have wasn't going to be like that. They’d have their conversation and Enjolras would go back to his single life and Grantaire would go back to Colin.

Grantaire, on the other hand, was praying that Enjolras would bring it up soon because there were things he needed to explain to him. He owed Enjolras answers. The only thing, Enjolras knew about why he broke up with him was because they were headed in different directions, but it was also so much more than that. Grantaire was afraid. He had loved Enjolras with all his heart and trusted him completely, but he had always feared that Enjolras was going to find someone better than him. Someone who agreed with Enjolras' ideals. When Enjolras was getting ready for Columbia that fear intensified and he thought that the best option was for them to both be single when they moved to their respective cities.  

The line went fast and before they knew it, they were ordering their food. Grantaire ordered the Big Mac meal with a large drink and Enjolras simply ordered a salad and water. They had to wait for their food, so they moved to the side into a corner and waited for their numbers to be called. Since nobody had recognized Grantaire, they didn't have to worry about being crowded any more than they already were. When their numbers were finally called, they each grabbed their bag of food, left the McDonald's, and went to go sit on the TKTS Booth. They ate their food in silence, until Grantaire spoke up. 

He looked around before he said, "So, this is Times Square," Enjolras shrugged and put another fork full of salad into his mouth. Grantaire continued to look around. "It's most certainly a bright place at night."

Enjolras finished swallowing his food, "Weren't you just here earlier this morning for your interview on GMA."

Grantaire put a fry into his mouth, then took a drink of his Coke. "Yes, but I didn't see much of it. I got here and immediately went into makeup at the studio.  Then when the interview was over, I was whisked away to the hotel to get some sleep before the concert." Enjolras nodded and went back to eating his salad and Grantaire to his Big Mac.  

As they continued to eat, they settled into a comfortable silence. Enjolras sneaked peeks at Grantaire when he wasn't looking. As he looked, he started to admire Grantaire's beauty. Grantaire had certainly blossomed in looks over the years. His hair had grown longer and curlier and was almost over his eyes. His eyes were still as green as jade and his face had the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow. Grantaire had a certain spicy smell about him and Enjolras didn't know if it was cologne or sweat left over from his concert or a mixture of both. All he knew is that it was intoxicating. 

Grantaire finished up his burger and fries and as he took a drink of his Coke, he looked up at Enjolras, who was still eating his salad or 'rabbit food' as he called it. He should have expected that Enjolras would only grow more beautiful with age. After all, Grantaire hadn't nicknamed him "Apollo" for no reason. His still had his fantastic jawline and his golden ringlets that shaped his face. His face was clean-shaven. His piercing blue eyes that still made Grantaire want to get lost in them. Grantaire had to resist the pull of those blue hurricane eyes, no matter how hard it was. He had already hurt Enjolras once and he didn't want to do it again.

After Grantaire set down his Coke, he asked Enjolras. "So, how is life in the Big Apple?"

"It's good. I never go out, unless it's to the theatre or out to eat. Lamarque – who is my boss – has to constantly tell me to leave the office for the weekend and not come back until Monday morning." Enjolras explained, as he finished his salad.

Grantaire smirked. "Still the workaholic, I see."

"'Ferre and Courf have to come and drag me from work, every once in a while. It's mostly Lamarque, though." Enjolras told him.

"You’re not a lawyer, yet, I take it?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shook his head. "Nope, just Lamarque's secretary. I haven't been able to pass the bar test."

"Why not?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I've studied, but apparently, it's not good enough. Working with Lamarque is great though. He's teaching me everything he knows." He stood up to throw his trash in the trash can. 

"That's good." Grantaire said as he stood up and threw away his garbage before turning back to Enjolras, and asked. "Ready to go?"

"Where?"

"I'm only in New York one night, Enjolras. And of all the times I’ve been to this city, I’ve never actually been able to explore it and I can think of no better way to do just that than with someone who knows it. So, what do you say, Enjolras? Explore the city with me."

Enjolras froze where he was standing once Grantaire stopped talking. He couldn't do it. He couldn't explore the city with the man that he still loved. He’d end up doing something stupid or saying something stupid. He just knew it. Enjolras had always had a tendency to throw caution to the wind when it came to Grantaire. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but Enjolras looked up and once again saw the hopeful look in the man’s eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

"Alright!" Grantaire said, basically jumping up and down. "Where do we head to first?"

"Well, you've seen the subway. It is unadvised to go to Central Park at night, so I have no clue."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "How about we just explore the city and see where we end up?"

Enjolras nodded. "Sounds good."

They start walking around Times Square before Grantaire says that he's seen enough of it and they leave. Headed to nowhere in particular. 

***

One of the first stops they made before leaving Times Square was walking by Radio City Music Hall. Then, after walking a little more, they came across Rockefeller Center. As they walked, they talked more about their life in the past nine years, but still avoided the one thing they still needed to talk about. Enjolras told him about how his life in New York had been difficult when he first moved and how it was easier once Combeferre and Courfeyrac moved to New York. Grantaire explained what it was like to be a celebrity and how hectic it could be. He also tells him about the things that bother him in his life as celebrity.

"I hate the constant traveling. Sometimes, I wish I could just stay in LA and do what I love. I hate the rumors that start flying all because they see something that they want to see and jump to conclusions. Which leads me to last thing I hate. I hate having absolutely no privacy. The paparazzi are always there. Hiding in plain sight." Grantaire ranted. 

Enjolras nodded. "Yeah, but you knew about all that before you got into the business. Doesn’t the fact that you’re doing what you’ve always wanted, make up for the lack of privacy and all those things you said you hated. Not to mention the millions of adoring fans that you have.”

"Whether are not, my fans adore me, Hollywood still isn’t all of what you see in movies." Grantaire explained. 

They took the subway down to Lower Manhattan, so that they could walk by the area of the 9/11 memorial. They couldn't see the memorial since it was closed, but they were able to walk by One World Trade Center. Enjolras then lead Grantaire to Battery Park, so they could see New York Harbor and the skyscrapers at night. They could see the Statue of Liberty and its torch light in the distance.

They continued to talk about everything and nothing and soon Grantaire started to bring up memories of high school.

"Do you remember when Bahorel dared Courfeyrac to jump into his grandparent's lake, butt naked, only to steal all his clothes and he had to walk back into the cabin without any clothes on? Getting him grounded for a month." Grantaire asked. 

Enjolras broke into a fit of laughter. "He was so angry with Bahorel, he tried to get back at him by sneaking into his house and putting a bucket of syrup over the front door, only to have Bahorel's parents get the bucket dumped on them instead and getting grounded by his parents for another two weeks." 

"Or when Courfeyrac told Joly that he was dying of a new deadly disease causing Joly to end up wearing an antibacterial suit in hopes of not catching it."

"That wasn't necessarily funny since when Courfeyrac told him that he wasn't dying, Joly ended up punching him in the face and breaking his nose," Enjolras said. "Wait, on second thought, it was only hilarious because the end result was Courfeyrac being hysterically melodramatic about how his 'perfect nose' was ruined and he'd need plastic surgery to fix it." 

"I swear, I never knew Joly had that much power in a tiny body. After that, I tried to remember never to piss him off for I didn't want to be on the tail end of a broken nose." Grantaire said. 

Enjolras smiled and said. "I didn't either. The shenanigans our friends would get in, and they were always due to Courfeyrac and his "brilliant" ideas." He put air quotations marks around the word brilliant.  

Grantaire took a few deep breaths as he nodded in agreement. "I'll never forget how everyone was in tears the night before graduation because we were all going our separate ways. All the sacrifices we would have to make."

"You would know all about making sacrifices, wouldn't you?" Enjolras muttered under his breath, with his eyes on the water, watching the small waves. Praying that Grantaire hadn't heard, but he had.

"What the hell are you talking about? I had to sacrifice a lot to get where I am!”

Enjolras could feel the anger that he’d been trying to keep at bay all night, come rushing to the surface. "Oh, I'm well aware of all the sacrifices you had to make since one of those so-called sacrifices was me!”

 _And there it is._ Grantaire thought before glaring at Enjolras. "Breaking up with you was not a sacrifice."

"If it wasn’t a sacrifice then what the hell was it? Something out of necessity? You know for nine years, I've asked myself why? Why did you break up with me? Why were you not even willing to try it long distance? Why wasn’t it up for discussion?”

"It was up for discuss-"

"No, it wasn't!" Enjolras screamed. "You told me that it wasn't. You told me that there was nothing I could say that would make you change your mind. The break up was what you wanted and you got it. You didn't even shed one single damn tear as you were doing it, while I was fucking struggling to hold them back. Did two and a half years really mean that little to you?" They were now standing face to face. “Do you have any idea how painful it was watching you walk out the front door and hear the door slam shut? Of course, what hurt even worse was you not even having the decency to at least show up at the airport to say goodbye. I’m sure one of our friends told you that I was leaving four days sooner than planned!”

"Do you honestly believe I wanted to break up with you?! I didn't!" Grantaire threw his hands up in frustration as he yelled at Enjolras.

Enjolras screamed back. "Then, why did you do it?"

"I was afraid of losing you, goddammit!" Grantaire screamed. "You were moving here and I was staying in California. You were going to meet new people and I was afraid. There. That’s the reason. Are you happy now?”

Enjolras continued to glare at Grantaire, despite his confession. "Of course, I’m not happy, Grantaire. I loved you, more than anything. You were all I ever wanted. I thought you knew that. If you honestly think that I could have looked at any other man when I was in college, when I had you, then you clearly didn't love me as much as you said you did." 

Grantaire had the decency to look a little ashamed. "Enjolras, you know that I loved and trusted you completely, but underneath that, I always had a fear that you were going to meet someone else. Someone better looking. Someone who agreed with your ideals. Is it so bad that I was afraid of losing you?"

"The fact that you actually believe that I could ever love someone as much as I love you, makes me think that you didn't believe in us at all. And no, it wasn't a bad thing that you were afraid of losing me because you ended up losing me anyway, but at least it was on your own terms," Enjolras turned and started walking away, but didn't get very far before he turned around to face Grantaire again and said. "And before you ask, if I meant 'loved' instead of 'love', no you heard correctly. It's been nine years and yet, I'm still as hopelessly in love with you as I was when I was 18." He confessed before turning and walking away once again. 

Grantaire stayed where he was, frozen in his spot.

It had been nine years and Enjolras was still in love with him. He couldn't believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. Of all the words that he had been expecting to hear from Enjolras’ mouth, hearing him say that he was still in love with him hadn’t been on that list of expectations. Enjolras could have anybody he wanted and yet, he still chose to want him. Grantaire looked over to the water and sighed. 

This was not supposed to happen. This is what was supposed to happen: they were going to explore New York City, talk about their life, and when the time came, say goodbye and head back in their respectful directions. Now, Grantaire wasn't so sure he could do that. For as he explored the city with Enjolras, the love that he had kept locked away deep inside his heart for the blonde man had come out, and now here he stood. In love with two men at the same time and no clue of what he was going to do. 

When he first met Colin, his heart had still belonged to Enjolras, and it had been five years since the breakup. He had started drinking again and had gotten released from rehab three months prior to meeting Colin. When they started their work on “Domino”, Grantaire had made it clear that he wasn’t looking for a relationship, so it would be strictly professional. However, only a few months into writing the album, Grantaire had taken notice of the way Colin looked at him and knew that his songwriting partner had fallen in love with him.  Grantaire had resisted his own feelings for Colin for about a year and half because in his mind, he felt like he was betraying Enjolras. Until, Colin kissed him on New Year’s Eve 2012 and Grantaire couldn’t resist his feelings for Colin anymore. Finally, on February 4th, 2013, Grantaire agreed to go on a date with Colin and before he knew it, they had been dating for two years and eight months and they were happy.

Grantaire was truly and deeply in love with Colin, and since he had gotten together with him, Enjolras had rarely came across his mind and he believed that he was over him. At least that was what he thought, until tonight.

Grantaire sighed again. He knew the logical thing was to go back to the hotel and forget he ever saw Enjolras, but he couldn't do that. He still needed to talk to Enjolras and explain everything. He at least owed Enjolras that much. Not to mention the fact that he had no clue if he could walk away from Enjolras again? Or if he wanted to?

He headed in the direction that Enjolras headed, knowing exactly where he went.

The Brooklyn Bridge. 

***

Grantaire walked on the walkway of the Brooklyn Bridge, seeing blonde hair illuminated by the strings of lights hanging over the bridge. He walked to where Enjolras was standing to stand next to him. Enjolras knew it was him by pure instinct.

"How did you know where to find me?" Enjolras asked, looking over the bridge and down at the water. 

"I know how you think." Enjolras turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve always had a thing for bridges. It was the whole ‘bridges help you get from one place to another’ thing. Plus, whenever you needed time alone, or a place to think, you could always be found on the shores of San Francisco Bay where you would have a clear viewing of the Golden Gate Bridge.” Grantaire explained.

Enjolras gave a soft smile. "There are four bridges in this damn city, how did you guess this one?"

"It's the oldest and the most iconic." 

Enjolras nodded and turned back to face the water. "Look, Grantaire, I'm sorry about what I said. Obviously, not the still being in love with you because I could never be sorry about that, but about the losing me on your own terms part. It was insensitive of me."

"No, no, it's alright. You had every right."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Enjolras, you’ve had nine years of asking yourself the same questions. Over and over and over again.  Watching me get everything I've ever wanted. Watching me fall in love with another man. It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't. Every time I saw a picture of you and Colin, my heart would ache, but I accepted the fact that you moved on and I was happy for you. I also just accepted the fact that I knew that I wouldn't ever move on until I had answers. Maybe not even then.”

Grantaire nodded. "I'm glad for that, not the never moving on part, but the whole happy for me part. I never wanted to hurt you, Enjolras. I hope you know that. I think, I owe you some answers."

Enjolras turned his head to face Grantaire again and nodded in reply. 

"Okay," Grantaire took a deep breath. "What I told you at Battery Park was true. I didn't break up with you because of the stress of a long-distant relationship like I had originally told you. What I said about losing you was the true reason. I was afraid of losing you. I was always afraid of losing you. That was always my biggest fear throughout our entire relationship. You'd find someone better. Someone who didn't argue with you all the time. Someone who agreed with your ideals. Someone more handsome. Someone who didn't have as shitty of a life as I had before we met. I knew you loved me, but that fear was always there. When your acceptance letter to Columbia arrived, that fear intensified. As it got closer to the time that you would be leaving, I kept going back and forth between breaking up with you or not. It broke my heart when I finally decided to do it because I loved you so fucking much. The reason I didn't cry when I did break up with you was because I had spent the previous three days, locked in my room, crying. I was all cried out, but when I saw the tears that were prickling in your eyes, I almost broke down. I did once I got back home.

"When I told you, I couldn't do long-distance it was because I couldn't bring myself to tell you the true reason. I would have gladly done the long-distance, but my fear got in the way. I thought, the best thing would be for us to be single when we moved to new cities. In my head, I had a plan. I was going to have my record label in L.A. for a couple years while you were in college, then when you were done, I was going to come and win you back. If I did, I was going to find an apartment in New York, so that I could split my time between L.A. and here and still be with you. What I never expected to come into my life was Colin." 

Grantaire looked over at Enjolras, who had turned back to face the water, and saw the tears rimming the corners of his eyes. He hated that he was hurting Enjolras more. Grantaire wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep himself composed.

"When Colin came into my life, it was five years after we broke up. I had started drinking again and had been released from rehab three months before I met him. I was still in love with you at that time. As we wrote "Domino", Colin and I just clicked. In music and in chemistry. I told him all about you, even as I could tell that he was falling in love with me. I knew I was falling in love with him, but I was still so desperately in love with you, so I suppressed my feelings for him because I felt that I was betraying you. A year and a half into knowing Colin, he kissed me and I knew that I couldn't suppress my feelings for him any longer. I needed to give him a chance, so I agreed to go on a date with him. Colin made me happy and before I knew it, we were together three months, and then six, and then a year, and then a year and a half, and then two years, and now two years and eight months. I thought that in that time I got over you. Until tonight, seeing you again, exploring New York with you, I realized that I was wrong. I love Colin, but I also still love you." Grantaire finished explaining. He could feel the tears in his eyes. Enjolras had turned back to face him.

"What?" Grantaire barely heard him because his voice was so quiet. "You still love me?" 

Grantaire nodded, "I do. I didn't realize it until tonight, but I do." 

Neither one of them realized how close they were standing next to each other. Blue eyes met a set of green eyes. Before they knew it, they were leaning towards each other, like some gravitational pull, and their eyes fluttered shut. Their lips were just millimeters apart when Grantaire came back to his senses and pulled back. "Enjolras, I'm still with-"

Enjolras turned back towards the water and frowned. "With Colin, I know."

"Enjolras, it's not that I don't want to kiss you because I do, it's just-" Grantaire ignored the way his voice cracked.

"I know. It's alright." Enjolras gave Grantaire a sad smile. 

Grantaire frowned. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," Enjolras shrugged. 

"All I know is that I will have to choose between you two and that's an impossible choice. No matter who I choose, the other is going to get hurt. I never wanted to hurt Colin and I don't want to hurt you again." 

Enjolras nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, letting the chilly October air, wash over him and calm him. He opened his eyes when he was hit with an idea. Enjolras knew that it was cruel to make Grantaire choose, but he had said so himself that he would have to. He looked over at Grantaire, who was looking over the bridge. Enjolras opened up his computer bag and took out the post-it notes that he kept inside and a pen. He wrote something down on one of the pieces of paper. Grantaire looked over at him as he scribbled something down

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras finished what he was writing and put the pen back in his bag. He looked back up at Grantaire. "I'm not going to tell you who to choose because I obviously want you choose me, but it's not my choice. It's yours. I love you, Grantaire, and I wish that you weren't in this situation. I would give anything to take away the pain you're in right now at the thought of hurting one of us, but I can’t. I am hoping, however, that what I'm about to say can help you. On this post-it note," Enjolras held it up. "I wrote the address of the apartment building and the apartment number of where I live. You can take this, come to the apartment, and I'll know that you've chosen me  _or_ you can take this, throw it in the harbor, go back to your hotel, and never think of this night or me again. If you don't show up, I'll know you chose Colin and I'll let you go." Enjolras bent down and picked up a rock. He set the post-it note on the side of the bridge and the rock on top. "It'll be your choice." He touched Grantaire's hand, leaned down to kiss his cheek before walking past Grantaire to go home.

Grantaire stared after Enjolras as he walked off the bridge. His eyes moved to the post-it note. Grantaire looked back at the direction that Enjolras went and took the post-it from under the rock and read it.  _625 W 23rd Street, Apartment #1832._ He smiled reading the apartment number because that would be Enjolras' apartment number. He looked at the address and had no idea what he was going to do. It was either Colin or Enjolras. An impossible choice. He loved each man for different reasons, but they each held an equal piece of his heart. 

Colin was sweet, kind, romantic, poetic, beautiful, and understanding. They understood each other. They connected through music, something he and Enjolras could never do. They had similar stories in their childhood. Grantaire's parents had abandoned him when he was only eight and put into the foster system; Colin grew up in the system from birth. They both had had struggles with depression and self-harm in their teen years. Grantaire had a drinking problem; Colin had a small stint with drugs when he was 15. Both landed in rehab for their addictions. They were both in the same industry and lived on the same coast. Colin was obviously the most logical choice, but if Grantaire was being 100% honest, in the back of his mind he felt that their relationship had always been a little too easy. There never seemed to be an uphill climb, or any real drama. Grantaire felt that a relationship needed struggle to be able to grow stronger. Not to mention the fact, that whenever he kissed or touched Colin, he didn’t feel the spark that had been there when their relationship started anymore. He hadn’t felt it in months – even before the tour started.

Enjolras, on the other hand, was fiery. He had ethereal beauty. He was charming, yet terrible. Enjolras, when he wanted to be, had his moments of being romantic, tender, and vulnerable. His vulnerability, however, only ever came out when he was with his sister, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, or Grantaire. Their relationship had that uphill climb. The one that Grantaire always wanted. It was fighting all the time, over the most ridiculous things. They were polar opposites. Enjolras was the idealist, the optimist, the leader. Grantaire was the realist, the pessimist, the cynic. They were basically the definition of a couple that would never work together, but ended up doing so despite all odds. They kept their spark constantly burning. They were always making sure that they kept their relationship fun and spontaneous to keep said spark burning. Even tonight, Grantaire had felt the electricity between them, even though they had been apart for nine years.

There was also one other thing to take into account. Which one could he see a future with? From the moment Grantaire met Enjolras, he had seen flashes of every aspect of a life with the blonde. Marriage, children, growing old together. When they were in high school, they had talked about a future together, hypothetically. Grantaire had always seen Enjolras as the person he’d share his life with. He could never picture a life with Colin. No matter how hard he tried. He thought about it, but the result of that thinking was always that five years from then, he and Colin had gone their separate ways.

It was obvious to Grantaire in that moment that no matter how much he loved Colin, he would always love Enjolras more. It was Enjolras. Now and forever.

Grantaire looked at the post-it note one more time, ran off the bridge, and to the street. He waved down a taxi. Grantaire opened the door and said to the driver. "625 W 23rd Street." The driver nodded and started driving. Grantaire honestly didn’t care if the diver recognized him. All that he cared about was getting to Enjolras.

***

Enjolras unlocked his apartment, threw his keys in the bowl, set his computer bag next to the door, and took off his shoes. He looked at the clock to check the time and saw  _1:24_  in red numbers. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink. Enjolras walked into the living room and went to look out the window. He watched the traffic go by on the street and the lights of the skyscrapers in the night sky.

He had no idea what to make of the events that had transpired in the last two hours. Two hours ago, he had been sitting in a cafe working on paperwork that Lamarque had given him, and now he was waiting to see what Grantaire's choice would be. Enjolras knew that Colin was probably the best choice for Grantaire because he fit into his life. The way that he never could. Enjolras wasn't cut out for the glitz and glam of Hollywood and absolutely hated having his privacy breached, something that would more than likely happen by getting back together with Grantaire. Not to mention Grantaire and Colin were basically dubbed Hollywood's 'It' Couple. How would the world react when it discovered that its favorite rock star had broken up with his raising-to-stardom boyfriend for somebody that was a complete nobody?

Enjolras stood by what he said he accepted that Colin made Grantaire happy, even after learning that half of Grantaire's heart was still his, and if Grantaire chose Colin, he'd let him go and be happy with the other man that he loves. He didn't care if that costed him his own chance at happiness. Right now, Grantaire's happiness was all that mattered to him. 

His eyes strayed to the street for few seconds before they moved back to the skyscrapers, but if they had stayed on the street just a few seconds longer, they would have saw a taxi pulling up and a frantic curly haired man get out.

***

The driver drove as fast as he could through the streets of New York City while still following his regulations. It annoyed Grantaire to no end how busy the streets still were after midnight. He was frantic. He needed to get to Enjolras. He needed to tell him that it was him. It always has been and always will be.

Finally, the taxi pulled up outside the apartment building and told Grantaire how much the cab ride was - $39.99 – Grantaire took out his wallet and threw a $50 bill at the man and told him to keep the change. Grantaire got out of the taxi as fast he could. He ran to the building and opened the door. Grantaire ran as quickly as he could to the nearest elevator, but when he saw that it was out of order, he groaned and ran to the nearest set of stairs.

He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, as quickly as he could – only stopping a few times to catch his breath – until he finally got to the 18th floor and started looking for the apartment number  _1832_. When he finally found it and waited a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he stopped gasping for air, Grantaire knocked on the door...

***

Enjolras was on his way to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink when he heard the knock. He set the glass on the counter instead and headed towards the door. He didn't dare hope about who could possibly be on the other side when he finally reached the door. Enjolras opened the door to see Grantaire standing on the other side. They looked at each for a few seconds before Grantaire muttered three little words that made his heart sing with happiness.

"I choose you."

Enjolras broke into a smile as did Grantaire. Seeing Grantaire smile at him was Enjolras' last straw. He grabbed Grantaire by the collar of his hoodie to pull him to him, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Grantaire pushed Enjolras into the apartment and shut the door with his foot. Enjolras' arms wrapped around Grantaire's neck, pulling him closer. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' slim waist and lifted him off the ground; Enjolras wrapped his legs around his waist as he felt his back hit the wall. Their lips never leaving each other. Enjolras opened his mouth, so Grantaire could slip his tongue inside. 

When they pulled away from each other to breathe, Grantaire's eyes met Enjolras' quickly before he latched his mouth onto his lover’s neck. Enjolras let out a sweet moan as he threw his head back when Grantaire’s teeth bit into his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a bruise.

Enjolras' fingers found the zipper of his lover's hoodie to pull it down. Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras, but kept his hips braced against him. He pulled the hoodie off and threw it to the ground as Enjolras pulled the beanie from his head.

Their lips found each other again. Enjolras felt Grantaire's half-hard cock press up against his own. He moaned in ecstasy. He felt Grantaire smile against his mouth. 

"I think someone is a little desperate," Grantaire whispered teasingly into his mouth, as he pressed his cock against Enjolras' more firmly. Enjolras let out a cry. 

Enjolras found Grantaire's eyes and said, "For you, always." 

Grantaire's fingers found the hem of his lover's shirt before lifting it up. His lover raised his arms to be able to pull the shirt off. Once it was off, Grantaire discarded it to the floor, not caring where it landed. All his focus was on the chiseled chest of his gorgeous Apollo.  _God damn, I forgot how beautiful he was,_ Grantaire thought as his mind continued to get clouded with desire for him.

Grantaire's fingers found Enjolras' belt buckle and started to undo it when fingers stopped him. He looked up to Enjolras with a confused expression.

"I don't want to do this pressed up against a wall. I'd much rather prefer you fucking me in a bed." Enjolras smiled.

Grantaire nodded as he set Enjolras back on the floor, so they could make their way to the bedroom. Enjolras stopped him though.

"Off," Enjolras said, moving his hands to the hem of Grantaire's shirt to pull it off. Enjolras fingers trailed down his chest and the grapevine tattoo, going from the left side of his chest to below his jeans. Enjolras had never seen it before so Grantaire must have gotten it sometime in their separation. He leaned in to press a kiss to where the tattoo began. "Beautiful." he whispered against his chest. He leaned up again to kiss Grantaire. Enjolras grabbed his hand to lead him to his bedroom at the end of the hall. 

Grantaire sat on the bed with Enjolras on his lap. Their lips connected in a fierce open-mouthed kiss. Enjolras' hands on either side of his face. Grantaire's arms were wrapped around his waist. Enjolras pulled away to start kissing down his jaw and neck. He made sure that the mark he left was far enough down on his neck, so that the collar of his shirt would cover it up. Grantaire let out a moan. Enjolras smiled against his neck at the sound.

As Enjolras continued to bite and suck at his lover’s neck, he purposely rubbed his clothed cock against Grantaire's. That movement made Grantaire reach his limit before he abruptly stood up to lay Enjolras on the bed. He hovered over him, placed his hand over his belt, and pulled the zipper down. Grantaire took his jeans off, not paying attention to the crash that occurred when he threw them across the room. He moved his hand to palm the tented cock through the briefs causing Enjolras to wiggle underneath him. Grantaire hooked his finger in the sides of the briefs and pulled them down; Enjolras’ cock springing free, glistening with pre-cum. 

Enjolras saw Grantaire's eyes darken with lust. He pulled Grantaire down to his lips as he arched up into his lover's hand. He stroked him a few times before he shuffled down in between Enjolras' legs. Grantaire pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before he took it into his mouth. Enjolras threw his head back at the sensation of Grantaire's mouth on him. Grantaire took the rest of his lover's cock in his mouth inch by inch until he hit the base. He moved his mouth up and licked the underside of Enjolras’ shaft. When his tongue reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around it a few times.  Grantaire gripped Enjolras's hips to keep them on the bed.

"Oh, God...'Taire." Enjolras cried as his fingers move to grip Grantaire's curls.

The feeling of Grantaire's mouth and tongue on his cock again was exhilarating. Enjolras had missed this. He had missed the way Grantaire knew every single spot that would drive him absolutely crazy. He missed the feeling of Grantaire’s skin against his. The way his hands would roam his body in exploration. He simply missed having sex with Grantaire.

"'Taire...I'm gonna...gonna..." Enjolras sighed.

Grantaire continued to nip, lick, and suck at Enjolras' cock to make his lover reach his release. He didn't remove his mouth when Enjolras' cum was released. He swallowed it down and licked it up as it filled his mouth. When it was all cleaned up, Grantaire pulled off of his cock and maneuvered to press a chaste kiss to Enjolras' lips. When he pulled away, Enjolras smiled fondly at him. 

"'Taire, that was very pleasurable."

Grantaire's smile was wicked and it sent a shiver down Enjolras' spine. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Oh, I'm not done with you, yet. Where's your lube?"

Enjolras pushed Grantaire up. He rolled over on the bed to dig in his bottom drawer for the lube. Grantaire took the time to ogle Enjolras' ass as he searched. The view only lasted a minute or two before Enjolras rolled back over. Lube in hand. 

"No condom?" Grantaire asked. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "'Taire, I’ve only ever had sex with you. Trust me, I’m clean."

"And other than you, I’ve only ever had sex with Colin and we’re both clean, so I guess we don’t need one. Are you sure you want do this with nothing between us, though?"

"Yes, I am. Can I ride you?"

Grantaire gaped at him, but quickly shook his head to get rid of the shock. It wasn't a surprise to him that Enjolras wanted to ride him. It had been one of his favorite things to do. "Sounds wonderful. Just let me open you up. Lie back." 

Enjolras spread his legs as he laid back. Grantaire situated himself between them. He uncapped the bottle to squeeze some onto his fingers. Grantaire pushed one finger into Enjolras' tight muscle. Enjolras let out a soft pleasured moan. Grantaire moved his finger around, curling and uncurling it. After a few minutes, he pulled out and he pushed back in using two fingers. He started to scissor his fingers and the moans Enjolras let out caused Grantaire's cock to twitch, almost painfully.

"'Taire, please...please..." He gasped as his fists curled in the sheets. Grantaire didn’t let up though, he continued to finger him with just two fingers. After minutes of hearing Enjolras’ begs and pleas, he pulled out and pushed back in with three fingers. He continued to stretch him, making Enjolras scream with maddened pleasure. Grantaire had forgotten how vocal Enjolras could be during sex. He was almost certain that people living three floors up and two floors down could hear them.  "'Taire, please. Get in me right now."

Grantaire pulled his fingers out of Enjolras causing him to whimper. He hovered over him and whispered. "I thought you wanted to ride me."

They switched places on the bed. Enjolras waited impatiently as Grantaire slicked himself up. When he was ready, Enjolras straddled his hips before he gripped the base of Grantaire's erection and sank down onto it slowly, enjoying the feeling of Grantaire filling him up. When his lover's length was fully sheathed in him, Enjolras planted his hands on Grantaire's chest. He had always loved doing this because it gave him the control. He could set the pace. There also happened to be something strangely satisfying about riding Grantaire.

Grantaire placed his hands on Enjolras' hips once he was all the way inside of his lover. "I forgot how amazing you feel wrapped around me like this." he moaned.

Enjolras smirked as he lifted off Grantaire, so just the tip was inside of him, and then sank back down. He repeated the process over and over until Grantaire was thrusting his hips forward, meeting Enjolras as he came back down. When Grantaire started to beg him to go faster, he couldn’t help but comply. The speed changed drastically and all that could be heard in the room were the moans, groans and sighs from their coupling. 

"'Taire...touch me....please..." Enjolras moaned when he knew that he wasn’t very far from his release.

Grantaire wrapped his hand around Enjolras' cock, stroking it in time as he thrusted up. Enjolras’ hands moved to Grantaire’s hips as he continued to ride his lover, hard and fast. Grantaire’s stroking sped up as Enjolras came back down. When Grantaire’s thumb started stroking the slit, it made Enjolras see stars. He threw his head back and moaned as his cum started covering Grantaire’s hand and chest. Grantaire continued to stroke him as he guided him threw the orgasm. The feeling of Enjolras clenching around him was enough for Grantaire to release his cum inside of Enjolras. His lover moaned at the feeling of the pulsing cock inside him.

When they were finished, Enjolras pulled off of Grantaire and rolled to the side of the bed. They laid there for a few minutes catching their breath. Sweat and cum drying on their bodies. They finally turned to face each other. Grantaire pulled Enjolras to him to give him a chaste kiss. The next couple of minutes were spent with them sharing lazy kisses, smiles and kisses. They were too deep in the after sex bliss to want to do anything else. After a few minutes, Enjolras got off the bed to find his briefs. He walked into the bathroom to get a wash cloth to wash his skin of cum. He brought the washcloth to Grantaire, so he could the same. When they were both cleaned up, Grantaire pulled Enjolras to him, so he was sitting on his lap and kissed him.

"You're sure in your choice, right? You're not going to change your mind." Enjolras asked after he pulled away.

Grantaire nodded, "I think what we just did should solidify that I'm sure in my choice. I love Colin, but I love you more. I always have. I guess it took tonight for me to realize it."

"Okay, as long as you're sure," Enjolras told him. 

"I am." They kissed again. When Grantaire pulled away, he looked at Enjolras. "I should check my phone. My team and Colin are probably freaking out. Can you find me my jeans?” Once they were found, Enjolras handed them to Grantaire, so he could grab his phone. Enjolras sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. Grantaire moved to sit at the edge of the bed to put his boxers back on. He then stood up from the bed and looked at his phone. He really shouldn't have been surprised by what he found. 

_30 text messages from Chris_

_20 missed calls from Chris_

_15 text messages from Colin_

_10 missed calls from Colin_

_5_ _text messages from Bahorel_

_3 missed calls from Bahorel_

_3 text messages from Jehan_

_1 missed call from Jehan_

He unlocked his phone and read the messages from Chris and Bahorel first, which were just texts asking him where the hell he was. He ignored those. He'd let them sweat over it for a little while longer. His attention was more so on Colin’s text. All of them asking the same question. Why did he never call him back?  Why was Chris calling him asking if he knew where Grantaire was? Where was he? The last one was Colin requesting him to call him, but instead of calling him, Grantaire texted him.

**2:12 a.m. Grantaire: I promise you, I’m okay. After I left the coffee shop, I explored the city. I’ll be heading back to the hotel very soon. I’ll call you in the morning! :)**

**2:12 a.m. Colin: Well, I’m glad you’re safe. Get some sleep. I’ll be waiting for your phone call! Love you!**

Deciding not to reply to the text, Grantaire walked to the side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Enjolras just continued to watch him with curious eyes. Grantaire texted Chris and Bahorel telling them that he’d be back at the hotel very soon. He locked his phone and set it on the bedside table. He turned to face Enjolras.

"I know that I should’ve called Colin, but I’d much prefer breaking up with him face-to-face. He deserves that much." Grantaire told him.

"I didn’t say anything," Enjolras replied. "I can understand why that’s what you’d want to do. You’re not the type of person to break up with someone over the phone."

Grantaire sighed. "No, I’m not."

After a few moments of silence, Enjolras asked. "So, what happens now? It's after just after two o’clock." He looked at the clock to make sure. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

Grantaire nodded. "Yeah, but not until 5. I can stay another hour or so, although I know I'll never hear the end of it from Chris."

"I see, so we have time to discuss what this means for us, now. Are we back together? Or not? Was this just a one-time thing?" Enjolras asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

"I hope this wasn't a one-time thing. I do think, however, that we should wait a little bit before getting officially back together," Grantaire saw the way Enjolras' face fell in disappointment and quickly back tracked what he said. "Enjolras, I want to be with you, I do. What happened tonight should be proof of that. I'm just saying that I'm going to need time. The tour is still going on and I still have to break up with Colin. Once I break up with him, I want to give him some time to lick the wounds," Enjolras nodded in understanding, but Grantaire could still see the look of doubt in his lover’s eyes. Grantaire reached for Enjolras’s hand and brought it to his lips. "Enjolras. I promise you, I'm not changing my mind.  _I love you_. I also just want to protect you from the media as long as possible since I know you hate have your privacy breached. Once it's discovered who you are and your connection to me, you will be followed. They’ll want to know everything about you _._ I just want you to be ready for the life of dating the world's biggest rock star."

"I was ready to date the world’s biggest rock star nine years ago," Enjolras told him. "I understand your reasons though, so I'll wait. I may not like it, but I understand." 

"Okay, so for the time being our relationship status will be: reunited-lovers-who-are-desperately-in-love-with-each-other-but-for-time-being-can’t-be-together-because-of-circumstances-beyond-their-control."

"Sounds good to me, I guess. I love you." Enjolras brought their foreheads together.

"And I love you," Grantaire replied. "I just wish I had realized it sooner. You wouldn't have had to go nine years asking 'why'."

Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire, who turned to look in the direction of the city. He tried to get his lover to look him in the eye. "Look at me. Grantaire, look at me," Grantaire finally met his eyes, Enjolras gave him a sad smile, cupped his cheek, and ran his fingers through the dark curly hair. "'Taire, I’m fine. I know the truth now. It’s okay."

"I know, but I should’ve told you the truth. If I only had-"

Enjolras cut him off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. If you keep asking yourself the "what-ifs", it'll drive you crazy. Trust me, I know."

"Okay." They kissed again before Grantaire pulled away. "For now, I just want to cuddle with you before I have to leave you again for a few more weeks." Grantaire said. 

They both got situated in the bed. Enjolras laid his head on Grantaire's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, with Grantaire's arm around his back. They both just held each other, perfectly content to be back in each other's arms. Enjolras laid a sleepy kiss on Grantaire's chest before closing his eyes. He was asleep in just a matter of seconds; the events of the night finally taking their toll over him. Grantaire heard Enjolras' breathing become soft and steady. He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of the golden curls. 

"My Apollo." He said, pulling Enjolras closer to him. 

***

Enjolras slowly woke up to the sun on his face and memories of the night before coming back to him. He reached out to the other side of the bed, only to find it cold and empty. He opened his eyes as he sat up. He looked around the room only to find no sign of Grantaire ever even being there. It had been too vivid to be a dream, but maybe it had been after all. Enjolras noticed a piece of paper folded up on his bedside table next to his alarm clock with  _Apollo_  written on top, in what he knew was Grantaire's handwriting. Enjolras reach for it only to smile as he read it.

_My dearest Apollo (yes, I'm calling you that again, get over it)_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but the life of a rock star on tour who has to be up at five to catch a plane doesn't grant me that luxury. I would have given anything to be able to wake up to you and your sleepy smile and head of golden bedhead, but alas I couldn't._

_I don't want you to think that last night was a dream. Seeing me again, us declaring our love for each other, sleeping with me. All of it was very much real and I don't regret it. I'm not changing my mind. I love you and yes, I will always love Colin, but_ you _have my heart. I hope you know that._

_I'll come and see you again once the tour is over, I promise. In the meantime, you can text or call me at this number: 323-582-9132. Just make sure you text me with your name, so I know it's you! Otherwise, it might end up deleted! :)_

_I love you, forever,_

_Grantaire_

Enjolras set the note down to look for his jeans. He found them and took his phone out of the pocket. He added Grantaire's number to his phone, saving him under the name “'Taire”, to his contacts Enjolras opened a new text message to send one to Grantaire. 

**8:05 a.m. Enjolras: Hey, 'Taire. It's Enjolras. I love you, so very much! :)**

He sat back in the bed to wait for the reply, but when one never came, he realized that Grantaire was probably still on the plane or sleeping. Enjolras smiled before he snuggled back down in the covers.

Enjolras opened his eyes again at one in the afternoon. He immediately scrambled for his phone to see if there was a text from Grantaire. To Enjolras’ absolute delight, there was a text waiting for him.

**11:21 a.m. Grantaire: Not nearly as much as I love you.**

They texted on and off for the rest of the day until Grantaire had to go do his show. Always saying that they loved each other in a different way in each text in order to make up for lost time. 

***

About a week later, Grantaire stood outside of Colin’s hotel room in Las Vegas. When Grantaire arrived in Las Vegas, he gave the hotel strict orders that he and Colin have separate rooms. Colin had been very confused by it when he arrived, but accepted that’s the way it had to be. Grantaire decided not to tell them why they needed separate rooms until he could collect his thoughts. He also didn’t know if he had the courage to do this, but he had gained courage from Enjolras telling him that everything will be alright, maybe not right away, but eventually.

Grantaire took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A tight knot formed in his stomach as he heard Colin’s footsteps inside. This was one of the most nerve-wracking things he had ever had to do. He could perform in front of thousands of people, but breaking up with someone literally terrified him. Grantaire knew he had to do this for it wasn’t fair to Colin, or Enjolras, for that matter.

The door opened to reveal Colin in jeans, white V-neck t-shirt, and his black shaggy hair hanging in front of his eyes. Grantaire took a deep breath.

"Hi," Colin said, leaning down to kiss him, but Grantaire avoided it, so he ended up kissing his cheek instead. Colin gave him a confused look. "Grantaire, what’s wrong? Ever since I got here, you’ve been avoiding me."

Grantaire grabbed his hand to lead him over to the couch, "We need to talk."

They sat down on the couch. Neither spoke for few minutes before Colin broke it. "You said we needed to talk. So talk."

Grantaire closed his eyes before opening them and looking Colin in the eye. "I need you to be honest with me. Do you see a future with me? One where you can see yourself married to me? Adopting children with me? Growing old with me?"

Colin thought about for a few minutes before shaking his head. "I don’t know. I thought for the time we’d just be together doing what we do best. I’m guessing that’s not what you want."

"No, Colin, it isn’t. I want the wedding. I want the children. I want the growing old together, but there’s only ever been one person in this world I’ve seen that happening with and that person isn’t you."

"Enjolras." Colin said, sadly.

Grantaire nodded, "Yes."

"You saw him, didn’t you? When you were in New York?" Colin asked. Not knowing if he truly wanted to know the answer or not.

"Yes. We saw each other at the coffee shop that I went to and we got to talking and exploring the city. I realized that I was still _in love_ with him. I realized that while I do love you very much, he fills a gap in my heart that you’ve never been able too." Grantaire explained. He could see the tears begin to form in Colin’s eyes as his own heart started breaking.

"Did you sleep with him?" Colin asked as a tear fell down his cheek.

Grantaire’s heart broke even more at the question. He knew that answering the question would hurt Colin even more, but Grantaire had never lied to Colin before and he wasn’t about to start now. He closed his eyes as he whispered a yes. He looked up just in time to see the hurt flash in Colin’s eyes. "I’m sorry, Colin. I never wanted to hurt you, but I can’t change what happened."

"Why didn’t you call that night and break up with me then?"

"Because I felt that you deserved more than a stupid phone call. I thought that I owed you that much after everything." Grantaire explained.

More tears fell down Colin’s cheeks. Colin now refused to look at him. "You really love him. It’s not just something that came from seeing him again."

"No, I really do love him."

"Then, be with him. I give you my blessing." Colin said, but Grantaire could see how hard it was for him to say that.

"Really? I thought you’d yell a bit more. Be angry with me."

Colin finally looked up at him. "Oh, trust me, I am beyond angry with you, but you’ve made your decision and there’s nothing I can do to change that decision, so I don’t see the point in yelling at you," He finally looked up at Grantaire. "I need you to go now. Please. Go."

Grantaire nodded, but felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. "I do love you, Colin. I need you to know that. I will _always_ love you. And I hope one day someone will love you the way that you deserve." He leaned over and kissed Colin’s cheek. "Goodbye."

He stood up from the couch to walk toward the door. Grantaire turned back to look at Colin and saw that he was wiping away tears from his eyes. He walked out of the hotel room. Once the door was shut tight, Grantaire waited on the outside. His heart shattered at the sound of Colin’s crying turning into desperate, heart wrenching sobs. He could feel his own tears forming. Grantaire had to force himself to turn away. As he walked away, Grantaire knew that while Enjolras did own his heart, Colin would always have a little piece of it, too.

***

_9 weeks later, December 10, 2015_

Grantaire discreetly got off the plane at JFK, with his hoodie over his beanie and sunglasses. He grabbed his carry-on bag, avoiding eye contact with every person on the plane. It was a miracle nobody stopped him for suspicion of drugs or weapons, since in his opinion, he did look oddly suspicious. He headed down the tunnel. When he finally got into the airport, Grantaire followed the directions of the signs towards the baggage claim. With his luggage in hand, Grantaire walked outside to grab a taxi and told them the address of Enjolras' apartment building. It had been nine weeks since they saw each other. Grantaire texted Enjolras that he was on his way to the apartment once the taxi had started driving into the city. The only reply he received was a dozen smiley faces.

He had finished the tour about three weeks ago. It wasn’t until about two night ago that he finally talked to Colin since their break up in Las Vegas. Grantaire knew that Colin had every reason _not_ to talk to him, but they had needed to discuss what they’d say to the press when the news of their break up broke. The press would have a field day when the news hit, not to mention the fans. They agreed that they would both make statements about the decision of the break up and after hearing about Grantaire’s desire to protect Enjolras from the media, Colin came up with the idea of saying that it was a mutual decision because they didn’t see themselves together in the long run. That was the plan as long as the paparazzi didn’t catch on to Grantaire being in New York.

Speculation that something was wrong between them had been going on since photos had been released of Colin in L.A. while Grantaire was still on tour. It was well known fact that Colin was supposed to finish the tour with Grantaire, so everyone had been asking questions about what had happened between them. The theories were at first that Colin had to return to L.A. because something came up or they had a fight when Colin was in Vegas and he decided not finish the tour with Grantaire. At first, it was just the fans, but once Grantaire got back to L.A. and they kept getting spotted separately, instead of together like usual, the media finally started to ask questions. They both continued to get questions sent to them on Twitter and Instagram, but both remained silent. Nobody had said a word, not even Chris, who had been downright furious when he discovered where Grantaire had been and what he had been up to that night in New York. Grantaire hoped he wouldn't have to say anything for a little while longer.

Now, however, as the cab drove him towards Enjolras' apartment, all thoughts about Colin, the rumors, Chris, L.A., and his rock star life all went out the window and replaced with thoughts of how anxious he was to see Enjolras. After he broke up with Colin, he called Enjolras up to tell him that they could change their status to secret boyfriends which Enjolras had been ecstatic about. Grantaire had told Bahorel, Jehan, and Éponine what had happened in New York, and at first, they were shocked by the news, but once the initial shock faded, they all said that they were happy that he and Enjolras were back together. Jehan had hugged him and whispered in his ear that he had always known that they would find their way back to each other.

The cab finally pulled up in front of Enjolras' apartment building about an hour and a half after Grantaire landed in the city. He paid the cab fare, got his bags, and headed up towards Enjolras' apartment. Thankfully, the elevator that had been out of order had been fixed, so he could take that instead of the stairs. When the elevator doors opened, he headed in the direction of Enjolras' apartment. Grantaire knocked on the door. He smiled when he heard the hurried footsteps get to the door. The door swung open to a reveal a smiling Enjolras. 

"Hi," Enjolras said, breathlessly.

"Hi to you," Grantaire said.

Enjolras checked the hall for paparazzi before he let Grantaire inside. He carried his bags in as Enjolras closed the door, but once the bags were set down and the door was latched tight, Grantaire's lips were on Enjolras'. Enjolras' arms wrapped around Grantaire's neck as Grantaire's found their way around his love's waist, pulling each other as close as they could. They kissed fiercely and passionately.

When Grantaire's hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, Enjolras pulled away.  

"Okay, talk now, sex later,"

Grantaire groaned, "I say sex now, talk later." That idea was silenced when Enjolras gave Grantaire a stern look. "Fine, but there better be sex later."

Enjolras leaned down like he was going to kiss him again. "I promise." He said as he smiled wickedly as he walked toward the couch.

Grantaire froze for a minute as Enjolras walked towards the couch, still smiling wickedly.  _Yup, it is official, that man will be the death of me_ , Grantaire thought as he followed. Enjolras placed his legs over Grantaire’s lap, once he sat down. Their hands intertwined as they looked at each other and kissed again before either one of them starting speaking.

"I know, you told me about breaking up with Colin, but you didn’t say much. Are you alright?"

Grantaire sighed, "I’m as well as could be expected. Colin was hurt, obviously. I was surprised that he let me go so easily. I expected him to yell, but he told me that he didn’t see the point when I had already made my decision. I just hope that one day he’ll be able to find the happiness that I have with you."  Enjolras blushed as Grantaire kissed his cheek. "The sad part is that because it hasn't been confirmed, you and I can't go out during the time that I'm here unless I'm disguised." Grantaire tried not to notice the look of sadness of his lover's face. "Which sucks, I know.”

"I just wish that once, you could get away from all the media." 

"I know, so do I, but I chose this career and with that choice came paparazzi following me everywhere and no privacy whatsoever. Just be thankful, no one followed us that night we were reunited. Love, trust me, this won't be forever." 

Enjolras smiled, cupping Grantaire's cheek to kiss him. "I know, but it’s hard not to say anything when all you want to do is shout it from the rooftops. I haven't even told Combeferre or Courfeyrac and I tell those two pretty much everything."

"Why haven't you told them?"

"Because I don't think they'll be all that happy once they find out, neither will Cosette." Enjolras explained.

"Why not?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed. "Because after you broke up with me, I wasn't in the very best of places, and it was them who had to pick up the pieces and stitch me back together afterward. They haven't been your biggest fans since."

Grantaire frowned. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll find a way to make up all the hurt that I caused you, I promise. I'll find a way for them to forgive me too." Enjolras cupped his face before kissing him.  Grantaire pulled away from him, so they could continue talking. "I told Jehan, Bahorel, and Éponine. They were excited for us. Jehan even told me that he always knew that we would find our way back to each other. They can thankfully keep a secret. I haven't really talked to Joly, Bossuet, or Musichetta lately, but once I'm able to talk to them, I'll tell them. I told you that I had to tell Chris because when I got back to the hotel room, he was furious, so I didn't have much of choice. He really wasn't happy and he's still not. He got angry again when I told him to clear everything on my schedule for the next two weeks because I was coming back to New York."  

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Chris isn't that big of a fan of me then?"

"Not really, no, but most of my fans won’t be once they learn about Colin and I." Grantaire said. Enjolras sighed before he snuggled into Grantaire's side. They didn’t say anything after that as both of them ended up falling asleep.

***

Grantaire had been in New York City for five days, and he and Enjolras had spent that time locked in the apartment. In order to pass the time – if they weren’t locked in the throes of passionate lovemaking – they were talking about what their future held or looking through the photo albums of their high school years and reminiscing old times.

They laid on the couch looking through one of the photo albums – the same one Enjolras had been looking at a few days before he saw Grantaire again. They were currently looking at the pictures from the homecoming football game and dance from their junior year. Enjolras would have rather stayed home, but Bahorel had been part of the team, so he went to the game to support him. That week also hadn’t been a very good week for his and Grantaire’s relationship. It had suffered a minor misunderstanding, but once Grantaire had had the chance to explain, everything worked out for itself. That misunderstanding was the reason why Grantaire had been able to get him to go to the dance.

Enjolras noticed a picture on the page and pointed it out to Grantaire. It was a picture of them, wrapped up in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate as they sat on the bleachers watching the football game. They both had big smiles on their faces. Grantaire’s head was resting on Enjolras’ shoulder with their intertwined hands on his leg.

"If I remember correctly it was Feuilly who took that picture without our knowledge." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled as he nodded. "It was. That homecoming week had not been fun for either of us because of you thinking that I was cheating on you with Combeferre. Of all people. The same Combeferre who was so head over heels in love with Courfeyrac that he couldn’t think of looking at anybody else. When actually it was just him and I working on the homecoming float for the Les Amis to surprise you. Jealousy was actually a very good look on you."

"Well, forgive me, if I was worried that I was losing the love of my life to my best friend. You know funny enough he said the same thing about you."

"What about me?"

"You being so head over heels in love with me that you wouldn’t have thought to look at anyone else. He worded it a little bit different, though."

"Well, there is truth in that statement, you know." Enjolras leaned up to kiss his boyfriend at that.

"I know." He said after he pulled away.

Grantaire looked back at the picture, noticing what he was holding in his hand. A cup of hot chocolate. His go-to drink instead of alcohol. "You know, if it hadn't been for meeting and falling in love with you, I probably never would have gotten sober." Grantaire said. 

Enjolras scowled at him because he hated being referenced as the reason for his sobriety. "That is not true and you know it. Sure, it was meeting me that sparked it, but you made the decision on your own. I didn't make it for you." Grantaire smiled, kissed Enjolras' forehead, and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

The story of Grantaire's sobriety was a simple one. He started drinking at age 13 while still in the foster system. At the time, he mostly drank just to be able to get through the day. When he was 14, he was taken in by Jehan’s family and despite being taking in, still drank all the time. Then, on the first day of school freshmen year at the fine age of 15, he met an angel by the name of Enjolras. At first he and Enjolras argued all the time and ended up in detention more often than not, but that was where they got to know each other and started to develop feelings for each other. By Christmas time the next year, they were dating.

Grantaire had decided to get sober six months prior to the beginning of their relationship because he knew that there was no way Enjolras would ever date him if he wasn't. He checked in to rehab after telling Jehan’s parents at the beginning of the summer between freshmen and sophomore year. He made a decision not to see Enjolras during his time in rehab because he wanted to surprise him. Grantaire was released three days before the start of their sophomore year. One month sober and counting as well as a little bit more dependent on himself than on others. However, he still struggled with urges and insecurities.

However, once they broke up, the pain of losing Enjolras was too much for Grantaire to handle and he started drinking again. He wasn't drunk all the time, only at times when the pain became too much and he needed alcohol to take it away. He had never been drunk at one of his concerts, CD signings, meet and greets, or interviews, but he had been fighting a hangover a few times during one of those events. That lasted five years until Chris gave him an ultimatum of getting cleaned up or kissing his career goodbye. Grantaire chose getting cleaned up and went back to rehab for the second time. He had been released three months before meeting Colin. It was his friendship, and then romantic relationship with Colin that kept him fighting for his sobriety.

Grantaire kissed Enjolras' temple and whispered, "It may have been my choice, but I never would have made it if it hadn't been for you." He felt Enjolras smile against his chest. 

They continued to look through the albums until Enjolras noticed that Grantaire's leg was shaking as if he was anxious about something. "Are you okay?" he said, moving away from his position of his head on Grantaire's chest.

"I'm fine." 

"Then why is your leg shaking?"

"Alright, fine, I'm not okay. I'm going stir crazy. We've been in this apartment for five days. I need fresh air!" he said, exasperated. "At this point, I really don't care if we get caught, I just need to get out of this apartment before I explode."

Enjolras laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" 

"Alright!" He held up his hands in surrender. "I know, this great Chinese place, a couple of blocks away." 

"Sounds good."

They got ready to go out and Grantaire put on his disguise of his hoodie and sunglasses. Enjolras opened the door for him, grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the apartment. Enjolras led him in the direction of the restaurant, but what they didn’t know was that the news that Grantaire was in New York had reached his fans and paparazzi in the city and they had been searching high and low for the rock star. 

When they got to the restaurant, Enjolras told him to go sit down and he'll order. Grantaire purposely picked a table that was in the way back. He sat in the seat that was facing the wall instead of the room of people. He still refused to remove his sunglasses, though. Enjolras came with the food and set it down in front of them. They started eating, but avoided looking at any of the customers. They quickly ate, making very little conversation. After a half an hour, they were well fed and ready to leave the restaurant. Enjolras went to wait outside while Grantaire went to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, he made the mistake of removing his sunglasses because he thought he was the only one in there. When he came out of one the stalls, a teenage boy walked in. As he washed his hands, the boy took out his phone and tipped off the paparazzi using the celebrity spotter app on his phone. He told them where Grantaire was and what he was wearing. The boy was in one of the stalls by the time Grantaire turned around. He wiped his hands, put his sunglasses back on, and walked out the bathroom. 

***

The paparazzi responded to the tip off immediately and hurried to the sight the boy had given. They stayed on the opposite side of the street because just as they were arriving Grantaire came out of the restaurant and walked to a blonde man in a red jacket. Both men started walking down the street. The paparazzi ran to keep up with them as they started snapping pictures like crazy of Grantaire and the man smiling at each other, laughing, grabbing each other's hands, hugging, the blonde whispering in the rock star's ear, and finally, they snapped a picture of them kissing. 

***

Enjolras moaned in pleasure as Grantaire moved inside of him. His legs wrapped around Grantaire's waist and his lover's mouth sucking on his neck. The heat grew in his belly as he pleaded for Grantaire to fuck him harder and faster. Grantaire picked up the pace and wrapped his hand around the blonde’s cock, moving his hand in time with his hips. Enjolras cries became more rapid.

"'Taire...please..." he pleaded.

Grantaire continued to thrust and Enjolras came with a scream of "I love you". He helped Enjolras ride out the orgasm before he started to thrust gently into Enjolras, so he could reach his own release. Enjolras moaned softly as he slowly moved inside him. Grantaire fell over the edge and he spilled his cum into Enjolras.  His exhaustion caused him to fall on top of Enjolras with both of them panting hard. Grantaire stayed there for a few minutes to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out of Enjolras and rolled off of him. 

They basked in the afterglow until the insistent, unmistakable sounds of Grantaire's phone started going off. Both of them groaned as Grantaire hid his face in his lover's neck before he started to search for his phone in his jeans pocket. When he found it, he discovered that he had over 30 texts and calls from Chris, Colin, Jehan, Bahorel, Éponine, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta in just the past half hour. Grantaire hadn't checked his phone since they were at the restaurant, which had been over three hours ago. When he and Enjolras got back, they put in a movie, but instead spent more time making out than watching the movie. Once the movie was over, they moved into Enjolras' bedroom to have sex. For his manager, six of his friends, and ex-boyfriend to call and text him that many times, he knew immediately something bad must have happened. Grantaire opened one of the texts from Colin first.

**7:27 p.m.: Colin: R, pick up the goddamn phone!**

**7:27 p.m.: Colin: Have you checked Twitter at all in the past three hours?!?!**

**7:28 p.m.: Colin: We have a major problem and need to do damage control, ASAP!**

**7:32 p.m.: Colin: Answer the goddamn phone, right fucking now, if you want to protect Enjolras a little while longer!**

Grantaire frowned as he opened the Twitter app on his phone. He started scrolling until he found what Colin was talking about. All over Twitter there were photos of him and Enjolras outside the restaurant. Hugging, holding hands, Enjolras whispering into his ear, him smiling, them kissing. Grantaire quickly read the titles of articles.

* ** _GASP* Grantaire Spotted Cheating on Colin Wilde!_**

**_Rock Star Found Cheating with Mysterious Blonde Man_ **

**_All Golin Hearts Are Broken, R Caught Kissing Man In Red Jacket_ **

He moved to his mentions and notifications. Most of which were fans screaming at him for cheating on Colin and the flames Grantaire had been worried about were already being sent to Enjolras.

"Shit!" 

"What? What happened?" Enjolras said, sitting up next to him, reading the screen over Grantaire's shoulder. He saw the pictures and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

"My sentiments exactly," Grantaire told him. He closed the Twitter app to call Colin. Colin picked up before the first ring was even finished to just tell Grantaire to get on Skype for it’s easier to talk that way and hung up. Grantaire got out of Enjolras' bed to search for his clothes. He found a t-shirt that he was pretty sure was Enjolras', but at this moment in time he really didn't give a flying fuck. "Can I log you out of your Skype and log in to mine?"

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire ran out of the room, quicker than lightening. Enjolras slid out of the bed to get dressed. He followed him into the living room where Grantaire was already on his laptop – it hadn’t taken him long to figure out his password for it had been the date of their anniversary – and he was typing away at the keyboard. Enjolras walked to the kitchen to start making hot chocolate.

Grantaire logged into Skype. Immediately, there was call coming through. He accepted it and Colin's face popped up on screen.

"What the ever living fuck were you thinking?!?!?! Chris has been going off the handle for past three hours since the pictures got released. He has gone so far as to threaten to make sure you lose your record deal!" Colin screamed over the screen.

"I'm sorry, but I was going stir crazy and needed to get out of this apartment. That's no excuse, but still."

Colin sighed. "This doesn't just affect you, R. It affects me and Enjolras. Have you gone on Twitter, yet? All I've been getting on Twitter since the pictures were released are sympathy tweets from fans.”

"I figured. How do you want me to do damage control?"

"Make a statement on Twitter, Tumblr, your official Facebook page, I don’t care! Just do something! Once you say whatever it is that you’re going to, I’ll say something about how I’m doing and all that shit. That's all that matters." 

Grantaire nodded. He moved the Skype screen to a different location on the screen as he pulled up Facebook. Enjolras had come over with hot chocolate before walking back into the kitchen.

From the kitchen, Enjolras heard Colin ask, "So, where is the man in red?"

"He’s in the kitchen." Grantaire said as he logged into Facebook to start his message to his fans. He knew that now he had to reveal the identity of the man in the picture. This wasn't the way Grantaire wanted his fans to find out about Enjolras, but he couldn't turn back time and fix it.

"Even though, I know that you did in fact cheat on me, I think it would be best if you deny that you did. That way you’re not adding fuel to the fire." Colin told him.

Grantaire had no idea how to start his explanation as he found the update status bar on his Facebook page and started to type, so he wrote what he thought he needed too.

_I apologize to my fans, to the man in the red jacket, and most importantly to Colin for the photos that have been released. Now, let me confirm something that has been in speculation for weeks. Colin and I have been broken up for weeks. Ever since I played my shows in Vegas, to be more specific._

_The reasoning for the break up was because 1) we couldn't see ourselves together in the long-run and 2) I love the man in the red jacket more than I have ever loved anyone, including Colin. Colin knew that. It was me who broke up with him, but we soon agreed that it was for the best._

"Is it okay if I reveal your identity now? If I don't do it now, the press will figure it out anyway." Grantaire asked as he turned to look at Enjolras.

Enjolras nodded from the kitchen, "I don’t think we have much of a choice anymore, so go ahead."

_The man in the red jacket is my high school sweetheart, Enjolras (yes, he's French, but hell, so am I). He was the inspiration for the song, "The Leader in Red", on my latest album. We were together almost all through high school. After we graduated, I broke up with him before he went off to college in New York and I moved to Los Angeles because of my own insecurities. We had no contact for nine years, but when I played my second show in NYC, we ran into each other. I realized that night that no matter how much I loved Colin, and I truly did love him, I would always love Enjolras more._

_When Colin and I met, I was still deeply in love with Enjolras, even after five years, but at the same time I was also falling in love with Colin. I decided to give Colin a chance because I owed it to not just him, but to myself to see if I could be happy without Enjolras. Colin and I started dating and I was happy. I was so happy that I thought I was over Enjolras, but I wasn't._

_As I said, I truly did love Colin and will always love him. I will always be grateful to him. I will always cherish the time I had with him._

_I ask that Enjolras be left alone by paparazzi and people wanting interviews. I also ask that the shade being sent to him stops. I don't care what people say about me, but when it comes to him, I do care. He didn't do anything other than fall in love with me. Hell, he didn't even try to win me back when I started dating Colin. He stayed in New York, heartbroken, but still happy for me and he did that because that's the kind of person Enjolras is. He's the kind of man who's honorable. He puts others before himself. He wants the best for people. Enjolras wanted the best for me and he thought that was Colin._

_I understand the anger of some of my fans, especially those who dub yourselves as avid "Golin" shippers, but sometimes relationships don't work out. Mine and Colin's didn't because it just wasn't meant to be, it's as simple as that. I just hope that Colin will find the happiness that I found with Enjolras._

_I love you all,_

_Grantaire_

Grantaire posted the message just as Colin started working on his. Colin posted it to his Facebook and the comments started coming in almost right away. This had been the message.

_Hello, everybody!_

_Now that Grantaire has confirmed that we have indeed broken up, I feel it is important for me to say that I'm doing well. Yes, I’m still very hurt, but the anger I was feeling has subsided. Plus, now that I’ve had time to think about my feelings, I understand now what Grantaire meant by us not having a future and he was right. We didn’t. Grantaire just figured it out before I did._

_I also ask that people leave Enjolras alone. For he didn't do anything other than fall in love with Grantaire, just like I did. All he was, was the catalyst for our favorite rock star to realize his true feelings._

_We've agreed to try and remain friends._

_I'm okay and I'm happy as long as Grantaire is happy._

_Colin_

Once both messages were posted, they said goodbye on Skype. Grantaire called Chris. Only to spend a good hour, pacing as he argued with him about how Enjolras was going to screw up his career before just hanging up on him and turning his phone off. As he put the phone back in his pocket, he noticed Enjolras wiping something away from his cheek. As he walked closer, Grantaire could see that they were tears. He walked back to the couch to take Enjolras into his arms. His Apollo buried his face in the crook of Grantaire's neck, his body racking with sobs. 

"I thought you were used to what people said about you. ’Jolras, my fans won't be like this forever." He whispered soothing. 

Enjolras calmed down just enough to look up into Grantaire's green eyes. Grantaire’s heart broke at the sight of the vulnerability in his love’s face. "It's not that. It's just hearing your part of your conversation with Chris, it doesn't take much to know what he was threatening. Your career or me. I just can't help but think that once again, it'll be career over me."

"Love, look at me," Enjolras’ eyes refused to meet his. "Look at me." Enjolras turned his face to look at Grantaire. "I'm not making that choice again. It'll either be my career  _and_  you or just you. Yes, making music is what I've always wanted to do, but I don't want to have to do that without you anymore. You supported me nine years ago and you support me now, right?"

"Of course, but what about Chris?"

"Chris can go fuck himself. I'll fire him and find a new manager, if I have too. I’m not losing you again. I don't want you worrying about Chris or anything, alright?" Enjolras nodded as Grantaire wiped a tear away.

***

In the hours that followed after they both released statements, there were over 14,000 likes, shares, and comments on Facebook. The statements had spread over Twitter and Tumblr. Magazine websites, such as Seventeen Magazine, People, Us Weekly, and many more already had articles about the confirmation of the break up and who exactly the blonde haired main was. People were still angry, but Grantaire nor Colin were surprised, neither one of them expected for the anger to disappear that quickly.

***

_Epilogue_

Grantaire was in the kitchen making dinner for him and Enjolras, a few days later. He was only in New York for another two days. He was cooking because they wanted to have privacy and not be followed by the paparazzi, who have been following them every time they’ve gone out since the announcement of the break up. Grantaire hated seeing Enjolras show up in the gossip magazines and on his Twitter mentions. The flames died down, but he would see one pop in his feed every couple of tweets or so. He hated seeing a picture of him and the love of his life attached to a hateful comment. That was why he wanted them to stay in tonight. Plus he had promised Enjolras that he’d make chicken Alfredo lasagna before he left.

Grantaire stood in front of the stove, stirring the noodles.  He heard foot steps behind him. He looked up and saw Enjolras, standing in the doorway wearing skinny jeans and a red V-neck T-shirt, with his hair still wet from his shower. Grantaire turned back towards the stove to turn off the noodles that were done cooking. He walked towards the sink to drain the water. Once the noodles were draining, he walked to the counter to stir the chicken and Alfredo sauce together. He felt Enjolras come up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist to press a kiss on his cheek.

Grantaire smiled and set the spoon down to turn in his arms. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him. "I love you." He felt Enjolras smile against his lips. As Grantaire’s fingers played with the hair on the back of his head, he felt a chain around his neck. Grantaire pulled away to look at what it was. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it. It was the necklace that had a G hanging from it that he had given Enjolras for his 17th birthday. Grantaire moved his hand to hold it. He saw that the silver had chipped away and the emerald stone had grown cloudy.  He looked up at Enjolras. "You still have it? After all this time?

"Of course, I do. I took it off once it hit the stands that you were dating Colin. When I was getting dressed after my shower, I found the box of our high school mementoes in my closet and when I looked through it, I found this. I knew, I had to put it on and surprise you," Enjolras explained. "What about you, do you still have the E that I gave you?" 

Grantaire looked around the kitchen and decided that dinner could wait five minutes. He grabbed Enjolras’ hand to lead him to his bedroom. He let go of Enjolras’ hand and walked to his suitcase. He zipped open one of the pockets, he reached in to grab a small box from inside. He opened the box and turned it over to let the contents inside fall into his hand. He then went to stand in front of Enjolras. Grantaire reached for his hand and dropped something into his palm. When he pulled his hand away, Enjolras saw that it was the necklace with an E hanging from it. Grantaire's necklace was very similar to Enjolras' except instead of an emerald stone, it had a crimson stone. The silver of the necklace had also chipped away. He turned it over and saw the engraving of _E+G_ on the back, like Enjolras’ had.

Both necklaces had been presents. They knew that they had been cliché presents, but they didn’t care. Once the necklaces had been given, they had never been taken off. The necklaces became the symbol that they were both unavailable and no one even dared to try anything with either of them unless they wanted to face the jealous and possessive wrath of either Enjolras or Grantaire.

Grantaire took it from Enjolras’ hand and put it on. It fell right below his collarbone. "I didn’t take mine off until after Colin and I were together, either."

They kissed again before Grantaire pulled away.

"We should get back into the kitchen, so that I can finish up dinner." Grantaire said. Enjolras started to say something, but Grantaire stopped him. "And no, you can’t help."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but followed his love back out to the kitchen. Grantaire went back to making dinner and Enjolras sat at the island to continue watching him.

***

After eating dinner, they sat on the couch, going through the box that Enjolras had found. The first thing they pulled out of the box was the plastic spoon from the very first time they went to have coffee together. It had been counted as their unofficial first date. There was a dart from their official first date – they had gone to a bar and grill that had had a pool table and dart board. Suffice to say, Enjolras was not cut out for either, but he still took the dart for the memory. A candy cane from their first Christmas together. A box of Sweet Tarts Candy from their first Valentine’s Day. The guitar pick from when Grantaire dedicated a song to him for the first time. One of Grantaire’s sober coins from alcoholics anonymous. A piece of streamer from the Homecoming float. Grantaire’s class ring – Enjolras had been the only reason why Grantaire had gotten one.

"You still have this." Grantaire said as he held up the ring to show it to Enjolras, who was sitting on his lap. The box on the couch next to them.

Enjolras nodded. "Yes, I still have it. I wasn’t going to get rid of it. Plus, I forgot it was even in here. The ring came off my finger when the necklace did."

"Does it still fit?" Grantaire asked.

"I don’t know."

Grantaire took Enjolras’ right hand in his left and slid the ring onto his ring finger. It was still a perfect fit after so many years. They smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

"I’m hoping the next ring that gets slipped onto my finger is an engagement ring," Enjolras said, without thinking. It wasn’t until he felt Grantaire freeze that he realized what just came out of his mouth. "I’m sorry. I don’t want to push you on the subject. I know that for now you just want to focus on your music. When you feel ready, I’ll let you be the one to bring it up. I’m just telling you that the card is on the table, if you want?"

"Is marrying me something you want?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded. "Yes, but like I said. I’m letting you decide when the time is right to have that conversation. Plus, I’m just enjoying what we have right now." He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again.

Grantaire pulled away. "Me too."

They continued to look through the box. Grantaire couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his mouth when he saw that Enjolras had kept the condom wrapper from their first time having sex.

An exasperated Enjolras defended himself. "What? I wanted something to remember the night by. What was I supposed to keep?"

"Um…a page from a journal describing it," Grantaire suggested. "‘Jolras, I’m not laughing at you for it. I just wasn’t expecting it. I think it’s adorable."

Enjolras blushed before turning back to the box. He ruffled through it until he found a piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it. He smiled when he saw what it was. Enjolras turned it around, so Grantaire could see it. It was the music sheets of the first song that Grantaire had ever written for Enjolras, titled "Angel Like You". Enjolras had had tears running down his cheeks the first time Grantaire had ever played it for him.

"I forgot that I gave you the sheet music for this. I literally thought that I had lost the music. Whenever I would look through my piles of sheet music, it was never there. Now, I remember why." Grantaire said as he flipped through the pages of music.

"This was also the song that got you your record deal." Enjolras reminded him.

Grantaire nodded. "No one knows this.  Not even Colin. When we were picking songs to put on "Me, Myself, and I", this was one of the choices, but I refused to put it on there. This song was yours. I wrote it for you. It belonged to no one, but you."

Enjolras pressed his lips to Grantaire’s cheek before digging through the box again. They found a sea shell from their first trip to L.A. together after Grantaire was signed to his record label. Their dead boutonnieres from their senior prom. There were many other mementoes from moments of their relationship, but none of them held more significance than the ones that were on the couch beside them. Enjolras put everything back in the box before closing it. He set it on the coffee table.

"I can’t believe that you kept all of that. Our friends always joked that you weren’t the romantic type." Grantaire said, locking his fingers around Enjolras’ waist.

Enjolras blushed. "Deep down I’ve always been a romantic. I just hated showing it in front of everyone."

Grantaire pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He rested one hand on his waist as the other cupped Enjolras’ cheek. Enjolras changed positions so that one leg was on both sides of Grantaire. His hands rested on Grantaire’s shoulders. He opened his mouth to let his boyfriend’s tongue slip inside. Their tongues danced together as they moved. Enjolras started to grind against Grantaire. Enjolras pulled away to catch his breath before smiling at his boyfriend. Grantaire returned the smile before pressing their lips back together. Enjolras’ hands moved to the top of Grantaire’s shirt and started unbuttoning it. The shirt was removed, followed by his own shirt. Enjolras’s fingers moved down to the belt buckle of Grantaire’s jeans.

"Not here." Grantaire stopped his hands.

Enjolras let go of the belt. Grantaire wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s waist and stood up. He walked in the direction of the bedroom; Enjolras’ legs wrapping around his waist.

Once they were in the bedroom, Grantaire laid Enjolras on the bed. Enjolras' hand moved to his waist as Grantaire's lips started kissing down his jaw and neck. He sucked a bruise onto his lover’s neck high enough that a shirt wouldn’t cover it. He took his mouth away from his love's neck to meet Enjolras' eyes. All he could see in them was pure desire, love, and adoration. His lips met Enjolras' again in an open-mouthed, desperate kiss as his hands moved down his side’s causing a shiver to run down Enjolras’ spine. Grantaire could feel Enjolras' cock start to become hard against his thigh. He smiled down at Enjolras and removed a curl from his love’s face causing Enjolras to smile in return. Grantaire purposefully started to rub their clothed cocks together. He smiled wickedly when he heard Enjolras' moan.

Grantaire's hands moved to his lover's chiseled chest, softly and gently, running over his nipples. Grantaire brought his lips to Enjolras' jaw and starting kissing down his jaw and neck to reach his collarbone. From the collarbone, Grantaire moved his mouth down his chest, kissing and licking at the skin. He took the left nipple into his mouth and started to suck, lick, and nip at it making it turn red instead of pink. Enjolras moaned at the feeling of Grantaire's mouth on him. When he was done with the left nipple, his moved to the right to give it the same attention. Enjolras started to writhe underneath him, but Grantaire was nowhere near finished. 

Grantaire's lips moved from Enjolras' nipples to kiss down his chest again. His hand found the button of his lover’s jeans and unbuttoned them. He then pulled the zipper down to pull them off, purposely making his fingers brush over Enjolras’ hardened cock. Grantaire also removed his own jeans. His hands found Enjolras' to thread their fingers together as he put his mouth on his lover's still brief-clad cock. Enjolras throws his head back as he groans.

"'Taire....please....I can't take it any longer....I need it....I need  _you_."  Enjolras begged as he squeezed Grantaire's hand. 

"Not yet."

"Then remove your godforsaken boxers."

Doing what Enjolras asked, Grantaire got up from the bed to remove his boxers. He smiled at the sight of his lover on the bed before he climbed back on top, making sure to avoid pressing their cocks together as his fingers caressed the skin near the waist band of his love's briefs. His fingers hooked around the waistband to pull them down, revealing the red and swelling cock as it curved against Enjolras’ stomach. Grantaire pulled the briefs completely off before he set to work on kissing up and down Enjolras' thighs.

He kissed, bit, and marked up each thigh. Grantaire purposely avoided the area that Enjolras wanted him most as his sucked a bruise on the inside of his golden god's thigh. He always enjoyed watching Enjolras squirm, squeak, and moan, but the only downside was every noise he made, went straight to his own already painfully hard cock.  He decided that Enjolras had been worshiped enough. Grantaire moved back up to hover over Enjolras' body. He looked Enjolras in the eye and asked him.

"Are you ready for the torture to end? How badly do you want it?"

Enjolras nodded, enthusiastically. "Please, Grantaire. I need you."

He kissed his love again before he slide back down between his legs and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Enjolras gasped as his hips bucked forward. He swirled his tongue around the head of the cock, which was already slick with pre-cum. Grantaire took more of the delicious cock into his mouth and licked, sucked, and bit at it until his nose hit the base. He could feel Enjolras' hands pulling at his hair as he let out a mantra of moans. Grantaire hollowed out his cheeks as he continued with his mouth.

"'Taire...please...I don't want to...cum like this...I want you....inside of...me." Enjolras said, taking a breath between every couple of words.

Grantaire took his mouth away from Enjolras’ cock. He quickly grabbed the lube from the top drawer. He heard Enjolras whine at the loss of his mouth on his cock. "Are you sure?" he asked when he came back with bottle.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to feel you inside of me."

Grantaire squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Enjolras spread his legs to allow Grantaire access to his entrance. Grantaire pushed one finger in slowly causing Enjolras to let out a shaky breath at the beginning of the intrusion. Grantaire moved the one finger around as best he could in the tight muscle as Enjolras tried to fuck himself on the one finger. 

"It's not enough. I need more, please."

"As you wish." Grantaire said. He pulled out his finger to add more lube. He pushed back in with both his pointer and middle finger, even more slowly than the first. Grantaire could tell that Enjolras was getting restless by the way his fingers gripped the sheets of the bed. He pushed his fingers further in order to scissor his fingers until he reached the prostate. The jolt of pleasure coursed through Enjolras causing him cry out. Now that Grantaire knew that he found his prostate, he avoided it every few thrusts of his fingers. He finally added the third finger to stretch Enjolras even further.

"I swear, you need to get in me right now or I won't talk to you for the rest of your visit here." Enjolras threatened, and the funny thing was, Grantaire knew that he wasn’t joking. He would actually do it. 

"Alright, alright."

Grantaire pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up. He hovered over Enjolras as he held his cock in place, guiding it to his entrance. Enjolras hooked his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as Grantaire finally pushed into him. Both of them let out soft sighs of pleasure once the tip was inside. Grantaire slowly continued to push in. Once, he was fully sheathed inside, he waited for Enjolras to adjust to the feeling before he started moving. When Enjolras nodded his okay, he started his movement, slowly and gently.

Grantaire pulled out slowly, only leaving the tip inside of him, before he pushed back in. Enjolras moved his hand from around Grantaire's neck to cup his face. He pulled his lips down to his own. They kiss as Grantaire gradually speeds up the pace. Enjolras broke the kiss in order to kiss down Grantaire’s neck to leave a mark. Grantaire moaned when he felt Enjolras suck at his skin causing him to slow down the pace, much to Enjolras’ dismay.

Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire’s neck to say, "’Taire, faster, please."

Grantaire abided his wishes. He picked up the speed and drove into Enjolras, faster and harder. Enjolras arched his back as he reached for Grantaire's hand to lace their fingers together. Grantaire placed their intertwined hands on the pillow next to Enjolras' head. They both could feel the heat rising in the pit of their stomachs and knew that neither of them would last much longer. Grantaire brought the hand that was not connected with Enjolras’ to the cock of the blonde man. The feeling of Enjolras clinching around him told Grantaire that he was going to reach his release any second. Enjolras came with a shout of Grantaire’s name. Cum started to spew over Grantaire’s hand. Enjolras sighed as Grantaire continued to move to get to his own release. After a few more thrusts, Grantaire came inside of Enjolras and they rode out their orgasms out together.

Once they reach completion, Grantaire fell on top of Enjolras to catch his breath, staying inside of him. When they both were breathing somewhat normally, Grantaire pulled out slowly causing a whimper to leave Enjolras. He got up off the bed to grab a towel to clean them both of cum. When they were clean, Grantaire climbed back onto the bed. Enjolras immediately snuggled into his side and laid his head on his chest while Grantaire pulled the covers up over them both. 

"I love you." Grantaire whispered.

"And I, you." 

They stayed silent for a few moments, Grantaire looking up at the ceiling. Enjolras drew random patterns on his chest with his finger. Every once in a while, Enjolras would lay a kiss on Grantaire's chest.

Enjolras is the first one to break the silence. "When we were in high school, you told me once you didn't believe you'd ever be a successful musician. Do you still believe that?"

"When I said that, I truly did believe it. Now, it’s hard for me to believe that I have fans out there who love me and my music. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have half the success I have. I don’t particularly love some of them now with all the hateful comments that have been aimed at you." Grantaire assured Enjolras.

"’Taire, your fans love you and they just want you to be happy. We both knew that there was going to be fans unhappy about you breaking up with Colin."

"I know, but you know me, I am a cynic at heart. I just don't show it as much now."

Grantaire didn't have to see Enjolras' face to know he was rolling his eyes. He smiled and laid a kiss to Enjolras’ curls. Enjolras rolled around, so that his back was pressed up against Grantaire's chest. Enjolras pulled his love's arm around him. Grantaire put his head into the crease between Enjolras’ neck and shoulder. He started to place barely kisses on the skin. The blonde man snuggled closer into the dark haired man and brought their joined hands to his lips. Grantaire was so content in just being wrapped around in the love bubble that was him and Enjolras that he refused to say anything that would ruin this. 

Enjolras felt Grantaire pull him even closer – if that were even possible. Enjolras closed his eyes to try and sleep, but sleep refused to come. Grantaire almost like he was sensing his inability to fall asleep, started to quietly hum "Angel Like You". Enjolras smiled and closed his eyes. With the sound of humming in his ear, he let his mind wonder to the thought that deep down he had always known that he would be wrapped in Grantaire’s arms again.

He was almost asleep when Grantaire stopped humming for a quick second to whisper. "You mean the world to me. I’m never giving you up again. I know now that no matter where we are in the world, we will always find each other. I love you, so much." Grantaire kissed his cheek before he started to hum again.

Enjolras fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I do not find cheating acceptable behavior, but Grantaire needed to make a choice and he tends to throw caution to the wind when it comes to Enjolras (just like Enjolras does), he didn't fully think through what was happening until they were already in the act.
> 
> Coming soon! A prequel one-shot collection and a sequel! The words that Grantaire whispers at the end play a very important part in the sequel. So, keep your eye out!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, in fact they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.
> 
> I also have a blog on Tumblr: ilovemybarricadebabies! So, come check it out!


End file.
